Mr & Mrs Hatake
by Diya-chan
Summary: He's Konoha's eligible bachelor. She's recently divorced from an Uchiha. He's a hitman. She's a criminal. A mission caused them to clash. Now they're an unstoppable duo ready to take action.
1. The Hit That Started it all

**Im baaaccckk! Im back with a new story. I hope you guys like it. The idea came to me from staring at picture. Thats how I get alot of my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and other things. Everything else belongs to Kishi.**

* * *

Prologue: The hit that started it all

Hidden amoung various trees, shrubs, and bushes lie the amazing city of Konoha. Exquisite shops and buildings lined the busy and often crowded streets. Skyscrapers stood tall decorating the skies. Casinos, scattered over the city, were booming with business. Bright lights were placed at the end of every street corner giving the city a radiant glow. It was no wonder why it attracted millions of tourists from differents part of the world years round, Konoha is a sight to behold. It's breathtakingly beautiful.

Konoha is home to many charming families and elegant citizens. Many owned well-known businesses or worked in impeccable restaurants, shops, or casinos. Most worked during the day and indulge themselves in the finer things of life at night. The gorgeous scenary is not all that's make Konoha so fascinating. Konoha is mainly known for two things, parties and gambling. Many of the tourists come to partake in the awesome parties or experience the thrill of winning in the casinos. Dining or partying with the rich seems to excite the tourists.

Konoha also houses the most eligible bachelor in the world. People often come to get a good look at the man. He was quite a sight to anybody. The said bachelor was tall standing at a good height of 6'2". He has a well sculpted frame with lean shoulders and defined muscles. He has silver, gravity defying hair. His eyes were mismatched with one being a cool gray and the other a sparkling ruby red. Over his left eye was a scar extending from the top of his eye to the bottom. The lower half of his face is covered by a mask, that no one as seen him without, giving him a mysterious yet sexy appearance. One look that him caused girls to become hot and bothered and guys to be filled with envy.

No one, expect a few, knew exactly what the bachelor did for a living, but knew he was a successful business man. The few people who did know what he did would come to haunt him down so he could perform specific tasks. No one really knew what those tasks were. The bachelor was a mystery no one has yet to figure out. Many tried but failed miserably.

Right now Konoha was surrounded by a dark abyss. Stars placed randomly in the sky giving off a soft light while the colorful lights and flashing signs lit the city. Most of the population was out dining, partying, or gambling. A certain someone was heading down the partially empty street making it's way to Sharigan Incorporation, a popular business owned by the most prominant family in Konoha, the Uchihas. The person continued it's stroll into the building taking the elevator to the top floor. Upon hearing the ding, the person stepped off going into the only room on the hall.

Standing by the window was the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, gazing out into the dark yet beautiful night. The person slipped into the room quietly taking it's seat at the table present in the room. There was a long silence before Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Glad you could join me, Hatake-san" Sasuke spoke turning his head slightly to look at the man sitting at the table towards the far end of the large room. The man simply nodded his head urging the Uchiha to continue talking. "I have a mission for you. I want you to get rid of this woman" Sasuke said pulling out a picture then sliding it across the table.

The man picked up the picture staring at it taking in every details. He immediately knew who it was. The picture consisted of a woman somewhere in her early to mid twenties. She had sun-kissed skin and striking blonde hair that could rival the sun. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue filled with expressive emotions. On both of sides of her cheeks were three whisker like birthmarks giving her an animalistic appearance. In all honesty, the man thought she was beautiful.

He put the picture back on the table before returning his attention back to the Uchiha. "You want me to kill your wife." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ex-wife," the Uchiha corrected "and yes, I want her dead."

The man was suddenly interested, "May I ask why?"

"Let's just say she stoll every dime I have" the Uchiha spat the words with disgust.

_An Uchiha robbed under his nose by his own wife. How amusing. _The man continued to sit staring at the back of the Uchiha. The Uchiha grabbed a bag then sat it on the table in front of the man.

"That's twenty grand and here's where she's at," Sasuke handed the man a piece of paper with an address the man quickly identified "Don't mess this up Kakashi or the most eligible bachelor will go missing."

That's right, Kakashi Hatake is the most eligible bachelor everyone gets worked up about, and the job he does that not many know about is being a hit man. You read right. The world's most eligible bachelor is a hit man.

The man now known as Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "Anything you want back, Sasuke?"

"Her finger with my million dollar ring" was Sasuke's answer.

Kakashi nodded once more before grabbing the duffel bug then headed out the Uchiha building. Kakashi exited the building walking a block. As he rounded the corner, a slick 2014 black Toyota Supra came into view. He popped the trunk throwing the duffel bag into it then preceding to open the driver side door. Kakashi got in starting the engine then sped down the road.

In minutes, he was at his destination, the Silver Shuriken. Kakashi got out nodding at the vallet attendant who was currently taking his place in the car. Kakashi swaggered into the building catching eyes from many people.

The Silver Shuriken was a popular restaurant, club, and bar all in one building. The first floor consisted of the resturant. Dazzing chanderliers hung delicately from the ceiling. White tile decorated the floors. Multiple tables were covered in white clothes and set with pure silver silverware. It gave off the aura of fine dining. The next floor was the bar. In the center of the room was a circular bar with stainless steel countertops and stools. Inside the bar was another circle, it was a circular shelf filled with finest wines and alcoholic beverages. The third and final floor was the club. It was like any regular club. It had a deejay both in the middle of the room. The rest was considered the dance floor aside for a few tables here and there.

Kakashi did a quick scan around the restaurant before going up the stairs to the bar. Sasuke only situated himself with professional women and from all the pictures and events he had seen or been to said that Sasuke's now ex-wife was a very professional woman. He assumed she would be at the bar mourning over her recent divorce while sipping on some wine. Boy was he wrong! Kakashi stood in the room not seeing an inch of golden blonde hair. To make sure he wasn't missing any place, he order a drink casually walking around. Still no sign so he walked up the second flight of stairs. Music blasted over the speakers, and people were dancing all over the place. _Bingo!_

He found her. She was in the center of the dance floor grinded on a man with wild brown hair and two red triangle on his cheeks. He recognised the man as Kiba Inuzuka, owner of Woof Corp. Kiba had his hands placed on her hips as she grind into him. She had on a mid sleeve blue dress that fitted like a second skin showing every curve of her petite body. The dress dipped low in the front showing a generous amount of cleavage and it stopped mid thigh. The dress went perfectly with her eyes. On feet, were three inch silver heels that strapped around her ankle. Her hair was in a high bun on top of her head.

Kakashi's breathe got stuck in his throat upon lying eyes on the girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were glued to her hips watching them move in circular movements loving the way they looked. He was mentally wishing that was him instead of Kiba, but the thoughts of his mission came to his mind. He mental cursed himself for getting in a perdicament like this. He sipped his drink as he casually leaned on the wall pretending to enjoy the music.

Kakashi thoughts wondered to how he was going to do this. The girl had turned out to be the total opposite of what he thought. She wasn't mourning over her divorce, in fact, she looked happy and was celebrating her recent break-up. Then nothing about her dancing or attire seemed professional. Did she live some sort of double life or was her relationship with Sasuke an act?

Kakashi brought his drink up to his lips taking a slow sip while returning his attention back to Sasuke's ex-wife. When he did, he noticed she was staring at him. Once they made eye contact, she winked at him and blew him kiss causing him to choke on his drink. He could've sworn he saw her smirk before she gave Kiba back her attention. _The hell? Is she teasing me? Does she know why I'm here? _

After recovering from his coughing, Kakashi went downstairs to the bar to clear his head and try to form a plan. He ordered another drink to help with his thinking. He knew he had to get her by herself for this actually work out right. He was a ruthless killer. He killed many people without a single care in he world, but here was this girl making him rethink the idea of killing her.

In his peripheral vision, he could see her and Kiba enter the bar. They exchange a quick hug then parted. Kiba went downstairs, and she went to the bathroom. Kakashi got up and followed her keeping a good distance away. He heard the door slam shut. He waited a couple of minutes before going in. Upon entering, everything was silent and empty. He checked all the stalls only to find emptiness._ I know I just saw her come in here._

"Looking for me?" he heard a sweet, angelic voice ask from behind him. He turned around to find her leaning on the wooden door that lead in or out of the bathroom. _The hell?_

Kakashi was shocked, but didn't let it show on his face. She was defiantely no ordinary girl. Kakashi stared at her completely ignoring her question.

"It's a pleasure to met _the Kakashi Hatake_" she smiled at him. It was beautiful. Her smile seemed to light up her whole face. He noticed the mischevious gleam in her cerulean eyes.

"Anything's a pleasure if it has to do with me" Kakashi voiced.

"Baka" she mumbled.

Kakashi clearly hearing her ignored her comment, "You know who I am. It's only fair if you tell me who you are."

If it was any possible, her face lit up more, "The name's Naru, Naruko Uzumaki."

"Well Naruko, I hope you know it's your last day in Konoha. I'm here to kill you" Kakashi said.

Naruko gasped, he knew it was fake, "Im afraid you can't do that." Her smiled widen making Kakashi confused.

"And why not?" he asked.

Naruko held up a silver gun, specifically Kakashi's gun. Kakashi reached to his side only to find nothing there. _How in the hell? _

"You're going to have to catch me first" she smirked before running around the bathroom. Kakashi found himself chasing after her. Everytime he was close to catching her, she slipped away. Kakashi was becoming fustrated, she was being childish. Kakashi stopped chasing her causing her to pout. "You're no fun."

_Kami, she was cute when she did that. _Kakashi shook his head. He was suppose to be killing her not playing tag with her. Kakashi looked up to find himself face to face with Naruko. He unconsciously stepped back only for her to follow. He continued this until his back hit the wall, and she mere inches away from him.

"I know why you're here. You see, Sasuke was a great husband, but he wanted everything to go his way. I'm the type of girl who likes having fun. Sasuke couldn't have me messing up his Uchiha status, so I had to play trophy wife. The only thing good about being married to Sasuke was sweet" a step forward "sweaty" another step "mindblowing" another step "Sex." Naruko's body was so close to Kakashi's not even air could seep through. Naruko's body was so soft and warm it caused 'Little Kakashi' to rise. Naruko smirked upon realising that.

Naruko nibbled on his ear before she began talking again in low lustful voice, "I like mischief, Kakashi. Sasuke kept me away from that for too long. I'm a good girl and good girls don't like to stay inactive for too long. There's alot you don't know about me, and I intend for you to find out." Naruko smirked as Kakashi shuddered as her hands played dangerous below the belt.

He couldn't take it anymore. Kakashi grabbed Naruko and pushed her up against the wall switching their positions. Naruko gasped at Kakashi taking control. Kakashi brought his lips towards her ear. "You wouldn't know what to do with all this" he whispered, his voice full of sex.

Naruko felt a shiver go down her spine as he whispered in her ear and a too familiar tightening in her lower belly. "But I do" Naruko shot back before pouncing on him changing their position back. Kakashi leaned against the wall to stop from falling and unconsciously gripping Naruko's ass to support her weight.

"Bold aren't we" Kakashi smirked then groaned as Naruko started dry humping him.

"Of course" Naruko smiled mischievously as she continued her dry humping making Kakashi weak. Her smiled dropped instantly as Kakashi's hand found it's way into her panties. A loud moan escaped her as he slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Someone's excited" Kakashi purred into her ear.

"S-s-shhhuddup! Oh Gawd!" Naruko moaned while she practically fucked his fingers. From their recent activities, Naruko's bun fell causing her hair to cascade down her back. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as her hips move in rhythm with his hand. _God, she was beautiful._

Kakashi continued his ministrations on her watching the angel in his arms turn to putty with the work of his fingers. Naruko's bucking became wilder and he knew she was close. Kakashi pulled his hand to see it glistening in Naruko's juices. Naruko glared at him for stopping. He licked his fingers clean before going in for a kiss. Naruko opened her mouth instantly welcoming him in. Kakashi was enjoying the kiss when Naruko started her dry humping again desperate of release.

Naruko pulled away from the kiss. "Ahhhhh! Im coming!" She screamed her release. After several minutes, Naruko orgasm died down. She unwrapped herself from Kakashi still panting.

Naruko gave Kakashi one last look before fixing her clothes. She unlocked the door then walked out like nothing happened. Kakashi watched her leave as he realised his ass was now on the line. He messed up the mission. Kakashi fixed his clothes to find his gun back and Naruko's business card.

_Let the game begin._

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. If you have anything you would like to say just review or PM me. If you guys want to see chapter one by wednesday or thursday I need 50 reviews or 50 favorites (whichever comes first). **

**Diya-Chan**


	2. A Criminal's Mind

**Hello again,**

**I know I said i would update this earlier, but I had writer's block. I got over it after playing monopoly with my mom and she cheated but anyways what you all have been waiting for... *drum roll* CHAPTER ONE!**

* * *

Chapter One: A Criminal's Mind

Sounds of machines, money, and excitement could be heard from the end of most blocks. Dozens of people stopped by every night trying to see where the source of the noise was coming from or to enjoy another night at the place. All it came to be was a casino. It was no regular casino, it was the five star casino resort, Lucky Kunai, that attracted thousands of customers nightly. Many that came in never came back out.

Lucky Kunai attracts most of their customers with the enticing sounds drawing them in. Once in, they would bet and gambling away almost all their money then scrap up enough money to purchase a room. If they ended up lucky and winning, most got big-headed only to lose it all while others kept it to gamble it away the next night. Either way, the casino lured people to gamble only to gamble the people out more of their money.

The casino has many regular customers, but one managed not to be tricked by the ways of gambling. People didn't know if she cheated under their noses or if she was naturally lucky, but she never lost money, only gain at least three times the amount she came in with. Whenever she was in the building and her skills got out, people surrounded the table she occupied to watch the woman work coming out amazed. She was truly a lucky woman.

No one really knew the one women, for none really saw her around Konoha. Many thought she resembled the Namikaze's heir, but ruled that out because it was no way she was so brash and oblivious nor did her mostly orange attire fit the heir's professionalism. No one knew her name, but could instantly point her out by her striking golden blonde hair and luring cerulean orbs. Many thought the mysterious woman was flat out gorgeous. Men drooled once laying eyes on her, and women often picked fights with her.

The sounds coming from the casino continued loudly as the night passed by. The sky was dark and plain. No stars decorated the sky, only the lights of signs from the businesses open late at night. In the black fog, a silver Porsche pulled up to the doors of Lucky Kunai. The passenger door open to reveal none other than Naruko Uzumaki. She was wearing a white button down blouse with a pair of floral skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair was put in a high ponytail while her long bangs shaped her face. Naruko waved bye to whoever drove her before shutting the door and walking up to the doors of Lucky Kunai. The sounds flooded her ears and a sly smile appeared on her face.

She was here for one reason and one reason only, to gamble. She wasn't going to gamble her money, not like she did anyway. She was gambling her ex-husband's money increasing it drastically. She found what she was doing was fair. Sasuke caused her so much pain throughtout all the years she has known him, and she forgave him everytime even now with this divorce going through. To get back at him, she did things to irk his nerves like taking his most priced possession, his money. She knew he would react and try to get back at her but would give up because she was too far in the lead of the race. Then he would eventually come back to her. Gambling his money is going to be sixth things she did while stealing his money was the first.

This all started when she caugh Sasuke sleeping with her ex-best friend, Sakura Haruno, who couldn't seem to keep her hands off anybody Naruko has interest in. Naruko was coming home late from visiting her beloved Baa-chan with great news to tell Sasuke. Sasuke had been depressed for weeks because the Uchiha corporation sales were going down, and he couldn't find ways to pull them. Naruko hoped her news would bring him out of his depression. Once home, Naruko saw bottles and clothes scattered throughout the hallway. She went through the house to find Sasuke pounding into her friend who was enjoying every bit of it. Sasuke was fucking Sakura in _their _bedroom in _their_ bed. Naruko, being infuriated and out her mind, stormed out the room damaging anything in her way before leaving and going to her pent house.

For the next three days, Naruko stayed in her pent house until Sasuke showed up demanding her to tell him why she hadn't been house. She mentioned Sakura, and Sasuke explained it as a mistake froming drinking and not thinking. Naruko easily forgave him and told him her important news, she was expecting. For the next week, Sasuke wouldn't leave her side. Then something happened at work again causing him to be down, and she caught him with Sakura again. Naruko simply packed her stuff taking his money with her.

Sasuke was furious with her and instantly dropped a divorce paper on her telling her he's starting a family with Sakura. Naruko refused to sign it because she loved Sasuke and wasn't going to let that pink haired bitch ruin her happy ending. For that Sasuke tormented her endlessly putting stress on her which called her to lose her child. Naruko has very unhappy, so Sakura ended up losing her as well thanks to Naruko. Sasuke then hired the best people to get rid of her which she got ride off. Naruko met him at his house and beat the shit out of him for trying to kill her. That just made Sasuke mader, he then hired the best hitman in the world, Kakashi Hatake, to take her out two days ago which failed miserably. For that stunt, Naruko published Sasuke's affair and their divorce to the press. Now she was going gamble his money.

Gambling was not all she was here for either. Naruko had to get rid of a couple of Sasuke's hitmen he hired. She was getting tired of playing hide and seek with people she didn't know, so she snuck in to Sasuke's office to see who he hired and when it was to take place. She even dressed her part to ensure they knew who she was. Naruko looked around instantly spotting the three men Sasuke had hired. She was doing her and Kakashi a favor right now by getting rid of killers.

_Time to show them the real lucky woman._

Naruko adjusted the strap of the duffel bag she was carrying on her shoulder. She went to the nearest place where one of the men were loctaed which happen to be the poker table. She sweatdropped immediately. She never played poker before! Naruko stopped and thought about it looking at her options. She definitely wasn't going to sit at the bar all night, she had money to collect! Nor was she going to gamble all her money on a stupid game of pool. So poker table it was. She picked up her pace and went to cash in her money for poker chips. Once she was done with that, she made herself comfortable in the center of the poker table.

"What's a girl like you doing here playing poker" a man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes asked. Naruko recognised him as one of the hitmen.

"Same reason your here" was all Naruko said to the man.

The man chuckled, "You sure you know what you're doing. You might wanna go to another table."

"Of course I know what Im doing. Im going to win, believe it!" Naruko shouted a little loudly bringing attention to her.

Instantly, whispers were heard all over the room. 'It's the mystery woman!' 'No, that's Naruko-san' 'Is that Naruko-san?' 'Naruko-san is the mystery woman?' 'I knew it was her!' 'What did that man just say to Naruko-san?' 'Doesn't he know about her lucky streak?'

Naruko smiled triumphantly as the man eyes went wide with shock. "You're going to regret what you said. Im betting $27 million" Naruko shouted putting her chips in front of her. Everyone gasped and the whispers started again.

'What!?' "She's kidding, right?' 'Is she serious?' '27 million!?' 'She's crazy' 'There's no way she's going to keep all that' 'She's lucky, she got this'

"Alright, let's get this game started!" Naruko shouted excitedly.

"Yes," Naruko threw her hand in the air out of excitement "I won, believe it!" Many people stared at the blonde girl shocked with their mouths hanging open. Naruko had been at the poker table since she stepped foot in the casino. She put every penny on the table and started to play. Most thought the heiress was stupid for putting that much money out, but bit their tongues when she won it all back plus extra. Majority were shocked to find out that mysterious woman was none other than Naruko Uzumaki. People lined up to play against the lucky blonde only to leave with nothing. To say, Naruko didn't even know how to play poker.

Satisfied with the lumpful of chips, Naruko decided it was time to put her plan in action. She grabbed the duffel bag containing about sixty billion dollars and rose from her seat. Some the people groaned ar seeing the blonde leave already.

"See you next time guys" Naruko waved to everybody surrounding her before going to the bar where her next victim was.

"Hey, Naruko" someone called her name. Naruko stopped to see the hitman following her. She waited for him to catch up to her before she started to walk again.

"You're really great at poker" he said

"Thanks!" Naruko beamed at the sudden praise.

"How long?"

Naruko turned to look at the man weird, "Huh?"

"How long have you been playing poker?"

"Oh, I just started today" she said proud of herself.

The man looked at her funny before continuing, "Naruko, I think you're hot and would love for you to stop by my room before you leave."

"Sure! What room is it?"

"501" he answered.

"See you there" Naruko smirked as she headed off her to get her money before finishing her night. Naruko went to cash her chips back in and got her money. She then headed to elevator. The door opened and she got in pressing the second floor. If there was one thing Naruko learned about hitmen, it was they always tried to get you before you can put together pieces and figure out what's happening. Before getting off, she pressed every button to slow the elevator down and not get caught in her plan. Once off, she left the duffel bag on the elevator and rushed to the stairs making her way to the fifth floor.

Naruko stopped at the door that went to the fifth floor. She put her ear to the door to make sure no one was there then slowly opened it to stick her head out. _All clear. _Naruko shut the door softly behind her preceding to walk down the hall being cautious. She made her way to the end of the hall without spotting a thing. The end of the hall split into two section, one right and the other left. Naruko peaked around the corner to spot two of the three men at the elevator waiting. _Where's the one from the poker table?_

Naruko thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud ding. One of the men held up a gun waiting for the door to open. When it did, shots were fired only to stop suddenly.

"She's not on here!" the one with the gun exclaimed.

"Looking for me?" Naruko smirked as she stood in the center of the hallway. The men turned to look at her before firing shots at her. Most of them went into the wall while Naruko dodged the ones that did come her way. _That teme must've been really desperate to get rid of me and didn't have many choices left. _Naruko started to reach for the top of her jeans when she felt metal pressed hard between her shoulder blades. She froze knowing she got caught. _Damn it!_

"You thought you could sneak up on us, huh" the man from the poker table said.

"Didn't think, I knew I could" Naruko said grabbing the gun tucked in her jeans and shooting the man directly in the head in thirty seconds flat. The man dropped dead instantly and a puddle of blood formed. The other men started shooting at Naruko again out of anger. Naruko ran to hide. _Now they get serious!_

Once some of the shooting died down, Naruko fired some of her own bullets hiting the tallest man in the leg causing him to scream out in pain and go down holding his leg. Naruko stayed in her spot for awhile until the man started screaming.

"Where did that bitch go! Im to find her, so I can break her in two!" he yelled out in fustration. _Oh shit, this wasn't good._

Naruko heard the injured man force himself up and curse because of his pain. "Bitch, where are you? Come on out. You wasn't hiding when you decided to blow my leg off! Fine, I see you want this done the hard way." Before Naruko could move, shots came from all directions. Naruko ducked and took cover.

"Come on out, bitch so I can kill you!" the man kept yelling.

"Hey, she left the money" the other man yelled causing him stop his riot and see what he was talking about.

"The bitch is good for something" he said.

Naruko came out from her hiding spot to find the injured man leaning against the wall and the other one in the elevator. "What was that you was saying about me being a bitch and killing me" Naruko asked.

"There you go" the man smiled evilly at her. Before he could raise his gun good, Naruko was there in front of him delivering her own blows to the man. She shot him making sure not to hit anything vital. She wanted him to suffer.

Naruko turned around to be face to face with the other man. She didn't jump out of shock, simply glared at him. She noticed he had the duffel bag in his hands. _My cue to leave. _Naruko turned to leave only to be stopped by a woman screaming.

"Naruto-san just killed that man" the woman screamed in disbelief. Naruko shot the woman in head hiting where she wouldn't die but where she could forget. Naruko continued then started running once she reached the steps. She didn't worry about the man trying to kill her. She took all their weapons.

Naruko ran down the stairs until she reached the first floor. She looked to make sure no one was around. She grabbed a black bag and slipped out the back door. As soon as she made it outside, a loud explosion errupted causing half the building to collapse. She had switched the money into the black bag she was carrying and a bomb into the duffel bag. She knew Sasuke would want his money back too. Too bad though.

The blonde woman ran away from the crime scene into the darkness. She saw her beautiful orange Porsche 911 Carrera 4S parked in the parking lot behind Lucky Kunai. Naruko approached her car to walk into something hard. She fell from the force of the impact.

"Naruko?" someone asked. _I walked into a person. Way to go, Naruko. _She snapped out her thought when she realized the voice sounded familiar. "Are you alright?"

"Kakashi!" Naruko said picking herself off the ground.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked tilting his head to Lucky Kunai.

"I'll explain later. Now, come one" Naruko said grabbing Kakashi's hand and pulling him in the passenger seat of her car. Naruko got in throwing the bag of money down and putting the keys in the engine. The car purred to life, and Naruko took off.

_The game's just starting._

* * *

**What you think... Even suggest me some ideas. I'll try to update by friday since I'll be out for thanksgiving break. See ya soon!**

**Diya-chan**


	3. A Hit to the Head

**Hello Fanfictioners,**

**I am here to present to you Chapter 2. I know I said I would have it up yesterday, but I haven't been home for like the past two days. I know yall have been waiting, so you can read now**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Hit to the Head

_"I can't believe she pulled me into her car" _Kakashi though as he sat on a stunning orange couch while occupied in his favorite book series. He couldn't even concentrate on reading his book without his mind going to different places involving Naruko. He had been on the same page of his book for at least a hour and a half. He gave up on reading after trying for ten minutes and simply held the book to his face so Naruko wouldn't try anything.

Kakashi pried his eyes of the page they were stuck to to take another look around his surroundings. Three-fourth of the room was painted a burnt orange and trimmed in ivory. One side held a huge bar and a pool table. Half of the other side had glass for walls covered by ivory curtains that led to the balcony. In the center of that side was an ivory rug on the beautiful chestnut tile floor. A small, square glass table sat in middle of the rug. There was a deep orange loveseat with a matching couch, which Kakashi sat upon. On the wall hung a 52" flat screen tv. It was so bright and warm just like Naruko.

_I can't believe I'm in her house._

The bachelor finished his inspection and turned his attention back to the book in his hands instantly going back to his thoughts. He had rode in her car, and he was sitting in her house. His hand still tingled from her grabbing it and pulling him into her car. What he couldn't get over was how she pulled him into her car and brought him to her house knowing that he wasn't go kill her.

Kakashi shook his head pushing the though back in his head. He was just happy Naruko was in her bedroom and couldn't see the wreck he was. In fact, when Naruko told him to make himself comfortable while she got ready for bed, he had to stop himself from making himself comfortable in the shower with her. It was his mind that got him in this mess in the first place.

Kakashi had been at Lucky Kunai escaping from his dangerous life for awhile. It was something he did after having a stressful mission. As soon as he arrived and got a good seat at the bar, the same person who caused him stress appeared, Naruko. He watched as she went to the casino and after a while, shouting about winning to some guy. Naruko caused many people to appear around the table and whispering things about her. After hours of shouts of victory, Kakashi decided to join the crowd in watching Naruko beat everyone who sat at the table. Kakashi had been utterly shocked at seeing another side of the blonde he met two days ago. When Naruko declared she won and had enough money, she left only to be stopped by the man who called her out. Kakashi immediately noticed the evil gleant in the girl's eyes as she agreed to go. Kakashi followed her trying to see what Naruko was doing, only to be lead outside and locked out. Figuring he had spent enough time there, Kakashi decided to walk to his car from where he was. Once he had made it to his car, he heard a loud explosion, and Naruko came running into him. She pulled him into her car and drove him to her house. Here he was now.

Kakashi shook his head once more. He closed his book getting up from his seat on the couch. He startd walking to the glass wall to stare out into the dark early morning sky, something he did to think and clear his head. Upon reaching the glass, the door to the balcony flew open, he become face to face with Naruko. Kakashi breathe hitched in his throat from being scared half to death. _Kami! How long has she been out her?_

"Ha, I totally scared ya" Naruko laughed.

Kakashi didn't reply as he was busy taking deep breathes to stop his heart from beating out his chest. Once his heart beat was back to normal, he looked at Naruko who was finishing her laughing only to forget how to breathe. Naruko was clad in a skimpy silk nightgown showing almost every inch of skin on her petite body. Kakashi swallowed the lump that he didn't know had formed. She was making him lose his sanity, and she wasn't even trying.

Naruko then grabbed his wrist dragging him out onto the balcony,"It took you long enough. I been standing out here for hours. You didn't even notice me when I walked into the room; you was to busy sticking your head in that filth."

"It is not filth. Its the most amazing piece of work ever to exist" Kakashi defended his precious books.

Naruko snorted,"Pervert! I see nothing fascinating about that stupid series, but Pervy Sage insists on writing it."

"You know Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Do I? How can I not, the 'super pervert' is my godfather after all."

"Really?" Kakashi chuckled intrigued.

"I find nothing funny about that. You try living with the pervert" Naruko yelled crossing her arms over her chest. "You should thank me. I saved your ass from death tonight."

Kakashi turned his attention to Naruko, "Explain."

"Sasuke has been trying to kill me for two months. He has called the best hitmen, murders, and criminals to take me out, but every attempt failed and every person died. You, however, was an exemption. I didn't kill you, and you didn't kill me. I knew Sasuke was go be planning something, so I snuck into his house and found the plans. I made myself a plan even before arriving. I had Kiba drop me off in the front while my good friend, Shikamaru parked my car in the back.

"I knew you was there the whole time, and I knew my game would eventually draw you in. Once you came, I played another round before calling quits. You know you couldn't keeps your eyes off me no matter how much you tried to pretend you weren't interested. You saw the man ask me to come to his room. That's when I sent you outside leaving all three men to me. I snuck up on them, and we exchanged shots. I also switch the money out with a bomb, so when the man grabbed it, I had one minute to escape. As I was about to leave, this woman saw me and I had to get rid of her. I made it outside when the explosion went off."

Kakashi stared at Naruko digesting everything she just said. _She's smarter than she looks._

"Don't look at me like that! Im not stupid, believe it! I told you you don't know everything about me and I intend for you to find out. Besides, I have to protect myself somehow."

"You said I was an exemption. Why?" Kakashi asked curious to know why.

"Unlike any of the other people Sasuke hired to kill me, you couldn't seem to keep yours away from me. I know about your reputation, lure and kill no words exchanged. You didn't even put any effort into trying. Then the way you complied to my teasing made me think you wanted it more than I did" Naruko smiled.

"Is that so?" a mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"I don't think you have the guts to kill me. I could kill you with the same will power" Naruko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really" Kakashi said amusement clearly in his voice.

"Yes really. I know everything you know when it comes to killing and thinking. In fact, I can out do you this very instant!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "That sound like a challenge. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself in to."

"I know exactly what Im getting myself in to. You couldn't beat me yet alone handle me" Naruko boasted.

Kakashi stepped closer to Naruko, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But I can. How about we test your theory sometime this week" he whispered seductively remembering their encounter in the restroom to days ago.

Naruko ignored the shiver that ran down her back, "Tomorrow and if I win, you have to treat me to Ichiraku's Ramen whenever I want for the next month."

"Don't get your hopes up yet. If you lose, I owe you for two days ago" Kakashi said remembering Naruko leaving him extremely hard and orgasmless. He tried to get rid of it before leaving out, but it kept standing. He had to sneak out of Silver Shuriken and try to dodge danger on his way home. It took three hours of a cold shower to finally calm his need down.

Naruko blushed. "Fine" Naruko agreed slipping away from Kakashi and going into her house.

Kakashi followed her back into the house, "You're a killer?"

"No, Im alot of things. I fit more in the category of a criminal" Naruko said like it absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"You're a criminal?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yep, been one since I was thirteen, but I left crime alone after I married Sasuke."

"Why?"

"My parents were killed right in front of my very eyes when I was two. The doctors told Jiraiya that I was to young to understand what I saw and would eventually forget as I got older. The doctors were right; I was too young to understand what I saw, but I knew that my parents were gone. I never forgot that night either. As I grew older, people looked down on me, and my life was always at risk; I never knew why. Jiraiya even had my last name changed so no one would come look for me. He then taught me how to defend myself. When I finally hit the age of understanding that night, I sought revenge. Killing the ones who caused me pain and taking back things that people stole from me. Then I came to love doing it, and just kept doing it for fun. I always stayed long enough for them to catch my features, but never long enough for them to catch and identify me.

"Then Sasuke returned with his brother after years of chasing him down when I was eighteen. Every since that day, we had been stuck together. We started to date and crime was slowly slipping away from me. When I was twenty-one, Sasuke proposed, and I had to give up my old life just for him. My life with Sasuke was perfect. Everything had turned bad about a year ago; Sasuke was depressed and couldn't handle the companies well. The light finally came when I found out I was pregnant with our first child three months ago. Then he cheated, twice! I had a miscarriage, and he didn't even care. He cheated with that fucking pink haired bitch. He got rid of his family to start one with that bitch. She was my best friend, and he was my husband. They betrayed me. Now Im back in business, and Sasuke is at the top of my list."

"You had it rough" Kakashi said feeling sorry for the girl.

"Dont worry about me," Naruko said with her trademarkk smile on her face "I got this, besides, I wanna be Hokage."

Kakashi stared at the girl sitting beside him on the couch in shock. _She's so unpredictable._

"G'night Kashi" Naruko yarned cuddling up on her spot on the couch.

"Good night Naruko"

* * *

"Good night, Sasuke. I'll see you at home" Sakura said giving Sasuke a kiss before walking out his office.

Sasuke watched as Sakura made her way out his office with the look of disgust in his eyes. He then proceded to fixed the white button down dress shirt he was wearing. He had called Sakura over to help him relieve some of the stress Naruko was causing him. Even though Sakura didn't know it, that's all she was to him. Someone to help him lift stress by giving up her body. The only thing Sasuke would care to Sakura was that fact she was caring his child. Other than that, Sasuke didn't care for the girl. Sakura was stupid enough to think Sasuke was in love with her, and Sasuke was go let her believe it too.

The raven grabbed a photo hidden in his desk drawer and began staring at it. He did it everytime he thought about her. The picture was of Sasuke and Naruko on their wedding night. That night was so perfect, and Sasuke had never been so happy in his whole life. Naruko even recalled it as being the best day out her whole life. Simply staring at the photo made Sasuke realize what a fool he was for letting that pink banshee in and letting his wife go.

Everytime he saw Naruko or she did something to get back at him, Sasuke felt guilty. He left the one person he actually loved; he gave up the family he could've had. A part of him also wanted her out his life to get rid of all the guilt built up inside of him.

Sasuke slammed the picture down in fustration shattering the glass of the frame. "Why won't you die already?!" Sasuke hissed.

"You don't want her to die, little brother" came Itachi Uchiha voice from the shadows in the dark room.

"Go away, Itachi" Sasuke growled.

"Why, when I can watch my brother beat himself up over a mistake he made."

"I don't need your help, Itachi. I can do this on my own." Sasuke spoke with vemon etched into his words.

"Who said anything about me helping you. I just came to stir you in the right direction" Itachi said.

"Hn"

"Don't be like that, little brother. Now, do you love Naruko?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sasuke, just answer the question."

Sasuke stared down at the table he was seated at. "Yes, I love Naruko. She's the only one who's been able to understand me. My heart beats only for her. I feel so lifeless without her."

"Then why are you with Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke stared at his brother. He knew exactly why he was with Sakura. He just wanted to here him say it. "Because I can't have Naruko, and she keeps my mind off her!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why are you wasting your time with Sakura when you could be with Naruko then?"

"Naruko probably hates me right now. She's making my life a fucking hell hole" Sasuke exclaimed.

"If I was Naruko, I would hate you too; I would even make you suffer too. Think about this in her shoes. Sasuke, she's already forgiven you. You just need to man up and stop being mad at her for what you did"

Sasuke sighed in defeat, "You're right, Itachi."

"I know I am. In all that harm you been causing her, you finally did something good for her" Itachi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruko is spending quite alot of time with Kakashi" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke's blood boiled. He payed his money to that man to kill her only for Kakashi to run off with his money and Naruko still taunting him. He had even heard that Naruko took Kakashi with her tonight, and Itachi just confirmed his suspicions. He was going to get back at Kakashi one way or another.

Itachi chuckled at seeing his brother fume, "Maybe I should go talk to Naruko since you don't have the sense to."

"Don't you dare! Stay away from Naruko" Sasuke fussed jumping up from his seat.

Itachi smirked, "Whatever you say, little brother. Just get your woman before someone else does." With that, Itachi left out the room leaving Sasuke to silence.

_Im going to get Naruko back, indeed._

Sasuke smirked as his thoughts came together. He was going to get rid of the little problem before it became to big. If it required him going broke, then so be it. Sasuke was going to get rid of Sakura and Kakashi then claim Naruko back.

And he had the perfect plan for it all thanks to Itachi.

_The game is in action._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Seriously, I need more reviews from you people who just read. Yall know who you are. Lol, but I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me by reviewing, favoriting, and adding to alert list. I love you guys thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss much! Mwah! **

**Until next time,**

**Diya-Chan**


	4. Commiting Crime with the Hitman

**Wassup Fans of the Fiction,**

**Im back with another chapter. All you who ask me to update fast thank these three lovely people who has been supporting me since the first chapter (Also for being the first three reviewers) for getting you a new chapter in one day.**

**Yungsun, loveunaruto, and Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night**

**Love you guys! As the story progresses, I will be using some of your ideas. This chapter is dedicated to the three lovely people, so read now, cuz I don't think I'll update this fast again (hmmm Maybe, just tell to keep reviewing and it might happen)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Commiting Crime with the Hitman

The sun shone brightly threw the glass doors of Naruko's balcony. It was giving off the perfect amount of warmth and directing it's attention on Kakashi causing him to wake up. Kakashi blinked trying to remember where he was. He looked around noticing all the orange and everything from last night came back to him.

_Im at Naruko's house._

Kakashi tried to get up to stretch, but found he couldn't move. He looked down to see a mop of golden blonde hair. Naruko was laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest while her arms were wrapped around his torso. He honestly remembered putting Naruko in her bed last night after she fell asleep. Instead of going home, he stretched out on her couch since she was the one who brought him here. The silver haired man tried freeing himself again which caused Naruko to tighten her grip on him. He did manage to get his right arm loose.

"Ahhhhh, ramen" Naruko drooled thinking about her favorite food while deep in sleep. She cuddled up on Kakashi more, rubbing her assets against him.

Kakashi froze when Naruko cuddled into him. _Kami, she is going to be the end of me. _

Naruko embraced Kakashi more. "I'll like a large miso ramen" she mumbled pressing her body closer, if it was any possible, to his body.

"Uh, Naruko" Kakashi called her name while shaking her gently.

"I'll take a side of a Kakashi with my ramen" Naruko moaned out while one her arms freed itself from cuddling him.

_A side of Kakashi? _

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

_Ah great!_

"Five more minutes" Naruko mumbled hiting Kakashi's face like it was an alarm clock.

"Brat"_ knock! _"open" _knock! knock! _"this door" _knock! knock! knock!_

Naruko lifted her head up from Kakashi's chest giving Kakashi the perfect opportunity to move. "Go away, Pervy Sage! Im trying to sleep!" Naruko yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the door.

Kakashi, now sitting up, looked toward the door, "You're not goinng to open the door?"

"And let that pervet in," Naruko snorted "no, I am trying to sleep." Naruko rested her head in Kakashi's lap preparing to go back to sleep.

The door swung open revealing the Toad Sage. "You little ungrateful brat. I could've been getting attac- Woah, what do we have here?" Jiraiya asked, a huge smile forming on his features. He then started patting himself searching for his notebook and pencil.

"If you pull that junk out, Im going to shove it so far down your throat that you forget how to look at a woman or even remember how to write one of those awful books" Naruko threatened.

Jiraiya cringed as Naruko got up from the couch. She threw him an evil glare, her eyes flashing red. "Pervert always ruining my fucking sleep" she muttered walking out the room to the kitchen.

Kakashi stood, stretching his muscles and mentally took a note to never piss Naruko off. Jiraiya walked over to him leaning to his ear, whispering, "How is she? You know the girl has stamina and energy out this world. I bet she kept you u- Oww! what was that for!" Jiraiya turned his attention to his goddaughter while rubbing the large bump forming on his head.

"Pervet" she snapped at him.

"Hey, I am not a pervert; I'm a sup-"

"Your going to be a dead pervert if you say finish that sentence. Why are you here anyway?" Naruko asked.

"Brat," Jiraiya huffed "Tsunade wants to see you in an hour, also Kakashi. Since yall were together, I killed two birds with one stone."

"All right! Another mission!" Naruko shouted excitedly throwing her arm in the air.

"Sooo, you two going out or something" Jiraiya asked.

Naruko grabbed her lamp and threw it at him, "Out!" Jiraiya didn't need to be told twice. He practically flew out the door.

"So Naru, what was that about 'a side of Kakashi with my ramen'?" Kakashi asked turning his attention to Naruko.

Naruko whole face turned red. _Did I really say that out loud. _"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about" Naruko said slipping into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

The hokage, Tsunade Senju, sat comfortably at desk. A cup of tea set on her desk that she casually drank from while she read over some documents.

"They're on their way over" Jiraiya said coming through the door.

Tsunade nodded her eyes never leaving the document.

"They were together... at her house" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya stunned, "What?"

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruko yelled bursting through the door of Lady Tsunade's office, pulling Kakashi with her by the arm.

Tsunade's eyebrow went up in irritation, "Brat what have I told you about calling me that, and don't you know how to knock?"

"Nope, so what kind of cool mission is it the time?!" Naruko asked bouncing with excitement.

"This is an assassin missio-

"Yes! Free ramen for a month!" Naruko shouted

"Brat, keep quiet and listen! Now, like I was saying this is an assassin mission. Since Kakashi is a hitman and you're skilled in killing, this should be no problem. A man by the name of Takeshi has been going around to different villages killing the top company owners. He's been successful in Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Sand. Now he's somewhere in Konoha. He's after the Hyuga Corporation. Im sure you have heard of the part-"

"Oh yeah, Hinata did invite me to her party!" Naruko smacked her forehead remembering what her best had told her weeks ago.

Tsunade glared at Naruko for interrupting her then beginning again, "Well you're going to take Kakashi as yo-"

"Why does Kakashi have to intrude on my mission?" Naruko interrupted again.

"You are now wanted may I have to remind you," Tsunade said. Naruko crossed her arms pouting and glaring at Kakashi. "Kakashi will be your date for tonight. You're job is to go to the party, find him, and take him out. Naruko are you listening to me?!"

Naruko, who had been glaring at Kakashi the whole time, continued to size Kakashi up with her eyes as she spoke, "Yeah, go, find, kill. What could go wrong?"

"Kakashi you are to lead th-"

"Now, he's leading my mission" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko this is for your safety. I would loose my position for killing the council if something were to happen to you. Kakashi is to lead. You're dismissed" Tsunade said.

Naruko grabbed Kakashi by his gravity defying silver hair, "Let's go."

"Naru, you don't have to be so harsh" Kakashi whimpered.

"Shut up! I owe you" Naruko snapped tugging at his hair harder while leading him out the room.

* * *

Naruko took one last look at herself in her full length mirror. She made sure she picked her most eye catching dress to torture Kakashi with. He had complained about being bald before he even made it outside. As a punishment, she told Kakashi he wasn't allowed to touch her for the rest of the day for taking over _her _mission just by showing up. Naruko knew Kakashi would keep himself attached to her to taunt Sasuke. The raven was also another reason for her choice in outfit. She wanted his eyes on her to see how well she was living without him.

The whiskered blonde nodded her approval to her outfit. She was clad in a white off-the-shoulder dress. It hugged her upper torso emphasing the curves of her breast and her petite waist. Once the dress met her hips it flowed out; the dress stopping a little above the middle of her thighs. She wore silver open toe wedges to accent the longness of her luscious legs. Diamond earring were placed in her ears, and the green crystal necklace Tsunade gave her hung around her neck. Her wild unruly golden locks were flat ironed and straightened around her round race. She looked like an angel.

The blonde stepped out her bedroom to met Kakashi so they could leave for Hinata's party. Kakashi was leaned casually against her wall with that god awful porn book in his hand. She knew he saw her when she walked out, but kept reading his book. Naruko walked up to Kakashi snatching his book and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"You're not aloud to read those books either. Now, come on before we're late" Naruko said opening her front and preceding down the stairs.

_I've only known the girl for four days, and she's controlling me already. _Kakashi watched as Naruko walked down the stairs before pulling himself off the wall. He closed the door behind him going down the steps to find Naruko in the front seat of his car. _Great, she's even driving my car._

Kakashi open the passenger side door and climbed into the car, "Who said you could drive my car? How did you even get my keys?"

She cut the engine on and speed out of her driveway. The blonde shook her finger at him, "Now, Kakashi, it's only fair if you let me have my way since you are leading and invading my mission."

"Fine, so do you have any ideas or are you going let me win this bet?"

"As if," Naruko snorted "I have a plan. After I dropped you off at home, I did a little research." Kakashi hummed in approval. Naruko reached inside her dress pulling out a picture and handing it to Kakashi. "That's Takeshi Urishini. He's own most productive companies in the world. Recently, he hit bankrupt and his companies plumeted to the bottom. Ever since then, he's been taking out his competitors to get back at the top. He's been quite successful, but is reign going to end tonight."

Kakashi stared at the picture while listening to Naruko. Takeshi was just an average man. Chocolate brown eyes and coal black, short hair. Nothing stood out on him. He looked like someone you would find walking around the city.

"And the plan?"

"When we get to the party, we split up in order to find Takeshi. You also have to keep an eye on Hinata. Once he's found, I'll lure him in. Then, bow!" Naruko said.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Kakashi questioned.

"Are you questioning my thought process? If it doesnt, we wing it. Oh, you need this also" Naruko said holding up an ear piece. Kakashi took it fixing it in his ear.

"You know, Kashi, Im totally winning right now."

"We got all night" Kakashi shot back. _She can't possibly win this bet._

* * *

Naruko and Kakashi got out the car upon arriving to the location of the party thirty minutes later. They walked up to the entrance.

"You ready?" Naruko asked.

"I should be asking you that. Im always reading" Kakashi smirked opening the door and walking in.

"Cocky pervert" Naruko muttered following Kakashi into the building.

It was crowded with people both Naruko and Kakashi knew. Soft music played in the background while people socialized or drank.

"Naruko!"

The said blonde looked up to see who called her. She spot her best friend, Hinata, making her way threw the crowd to get to her. Once she made it, Naruko embrace her in a warm hug.

"Im so glad you made it" Hinata smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hinata met Kakashi, Kakashi met Hinata" Naruko said introducing the two.

"It's nice to met you Kakashi-san" Hinata greeted.

Kakashi nodded his head acknowledging the girl presence and greeting.

"Well, Im so happy you're here Naruko" Hinata said before vanishing into the crowd.

"Im going this way," Naruko pointed to her right "you go the other way."

"Im leading this mission remember. You take that way," Kakashi pointed to way Naruko told him to go "and I'll go the other way"

"I am so going to get Baa-chan when this is over with" Naruko said walking to the side Kakashi pointed out to her. Naruko looked around noticing all her friends. _I guess Kakashi did me a favor._

Naruko walked over to her friends, making sure she hid herself. She wanted to surprise them since she rarely saw them.

"Hey guys!" She smiled approaching them.

"Naruko!?" they all called out enveloping her group hug.

"There goes my fox" Kiba spoke wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Naruko, it so nice to see you" Ino greeted.

"Yeah, it has been awhile" Choji said.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru yawned.

Shino nodded his head.

"Ah, I see the power of youth still runs in your blood!" Lee said striking his good guy pose.

Naruko giggled, "It's nice to see you too, Lee. I missed you guys."

"So how's life been going for you?" Choji asked munching on some sandwhiches from the snack bar.

"Great! Everything's wonderful" Naruko answered.

Ino leaned over to Naruko. "I saw you walked in with that hot guy. Are you guys dating?" Ino whispered into her ear.

Naruko blushed, "No, we're just friends."

"That's what they all say" Ino said.

"Ino, Kakashi is like ten years older than me" Naruko exclaimed.

"You know what they say about older guys. They're alot more experienced" Ino smiled.

"The only thing she's experiencing is being single" Kiba whispered joining in on the conversation.

Naruko had totally forgot Kiba was attached to her, "Kiba!"

Kiba chucked, "Don't look now, but here comes Stoicman and his trusty sidekick The Pink Banshee."

"Great!" Naruko said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said once she made her way over to the group.

Naruko turned around to see Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm. Sakura had a large smile on her face while Sasuke looked as if he didn't want to be here.

"Hey Sakura! You look lovely" Naruko lied. "More like some shit someone found on the sidewalk" Naruko muttered to herself.

Kiba nudged Naruko in her side stating he clearly heard her. "Be nice" He whispered to her in between snickers.

"Hello Naruko" said a voice Naruko found all to familiar. Naruko looked up to see Itachi had walked over as well.

Naruko eyes lit up immediately upon landing on him. She practically threw herself at him when she went to hug him. Naruko didn't miss the smirk that formed on his lips and looked he gave Sasuke who was growling.

"Itachi, it's been forever" Naruko exaggerated pulling away from him.

Itachi gave a deep chucked, "It has, hasn't it"

Naruko smiled nodding at Itachi. She then went in to hug Sasuke who was more than happy to hugged back.

* * *

They had been at the party an hour now without succeeding in the mission. Kakashi leaned casually against the bar watching the crowd in front of him. He had no luck in finding Takeshi. He searched his entire side by cooly walking around. He even stopped to have a short conversation with a few friends. Kakashi just came to the conclusion that Takeshi was on Naruko's side of the room waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

He really didn't have a problem keeping an eye on Hinata either. She was always someplace close with her cousin or her father. If she did go somewhere, one of family members would follow a few feet behind her. _As long as she's surrounded by family, she should be safe._

Kakashi just hoped Naruko was going through with her plan. Spending the last two days with her, he found out alot of things about her. One being she had a short attention span. She could easily forget what she was doing for a few minutes before going back on task.

The silver-haired man even thought her plan might actually work even though he would tell her that. She might be in the lead right now, but he wasn't going to let her win that bet.

* * *

Sasuke excused himself to follow Naruko to the bar. He wasn't expecting Naruko to be at the party at all. He didn't even want to come, but Sakura had forced him to. Sasuke drug Itachi along with him to keep to keep him calm. Itachi only agreed to go to watch Sakura irk Sasuke nerves, and maybe, just maybe, see him lose his cool. He mentally thanked Saukra for pulling him along.

It had been a shock to hear Naruko's voice. When Saukra pulled him over to the group, Sasuke focused his eyes everywhere except the direction Sakura was pulling him. Sasuke wasn't even prepared for Naruko to speak back after Sakura said her greetings. He snapped his head in her direction with wide eyes. He was sure everyone got to see a moment where Sasuke was being his stoic self, and he was absolutely sure he saw Naruko smirk when his eyes landed on her.

Itachi even had to try Sasuke after he carefully told him 'to stay away from Naruko'. Sasuke didn't even like the reaction Naruko gave Itachi. To make it worst. Itachi smirked before flicking his on Sasuke then to the blonde he held in his arms.

Naruko then gave Sasuke a hug. It was nothing like the hug she gave Itachi; it was a friendly hug. Naruko even whispered in his ear. Sasuke didn't like the sound or voice she used when she said it. She spoke in a demonic voice that promised what she said.

_You're going to pay, you sick bastard._

Sasuke shook his head and proceeded to the bar where Naruko was drinking a large glass of wine.

"Naruko, can we talk?" Sasuke asked.

"You already started talking so why not"

"I miss you" Sasuke said.

"I miss you too, Sasuke, but you fucked up two months ago"

"Can't we just start over?"

"Don't you think that's a little too late. That bitch is fucking pregnant."

"Dobe, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"It's your fucking fault teme!" Naruko yelled.

"Maybe if you were a better wife, we wouldn't have these problems!" Sasuke yelled back.

Before Sasuke could register what he said, his jaw was swollen and in pain and he was covered in wine.

* * *

"Maybe if you were a better wife, we wouldn't have these problems!" Sasuke yelled back.

It didn't take long for Naruko to comprehend what Sasuke had said to her. _How dare he call me a bad wife!_

Naruko balled her fist up in rage and punch the shit out of Sasuke. "I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Naruko screamed pouring her wine all over him. Naruko hopped off her stool and stormed away from Sasuke.

She stopped in her tracks when she realized she was crying. She ran to the restroom to look in the mirror that hung on the wall. Sure enough, she was crying. Naruko wiped at her tears. She then noticed her necklace was missing. She swung the door open rushing out to bump into someone and fall to the ground.

She looked up to see the reason she was here. Takeshi. He held out a hand to help her up which Naruko took. "Thank you, and I'm so sorry" Naruko apologized.

"It's okay. I think you dropped this" Takeshi said holding up Naruko's necklace.

Naruko gabbed the necklace, "Thank you again."

Takeshi nodded, "I'm Takeshi"

"Naru, Naruko Uzumaki!"

"What a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"What's a beauty like you doing crying?" he asked.

More tears poured out Naruko's eyes having her rush back into the restroom.

"Kakashi?" Naruko called out pressing the button to the ear piece in her ear.

"Have you found him yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, we're at the restroom area" Naruko said.

"See you in five."

Naruko wiped the fake tears away from her face before heading out the door. Takeshi was still there waiting for her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"It's a long story, so let's have a seat" Naruko gestured to the bench down the hall.

* * *

_Where the fuck is Kakashi?! Im getting tired of speaking about Sasuke! _Naruko rubbed at her eyes as she pretended to sob from going through a bad break up.

"It's okay" Takeshi said rubbing Naruko's back.

"Then he told me I was a horrible wife" Naruko cried. _See you in five my ass. Im going to murder that man!_

Naruko blinked in confusion when she heard a loud click. She looked up to see a gun pointing at her forehead.

"You make another move; she dies" Takeshi said looking off into the shadows. _Now he's here!_

Naruko grabbed the arm holding the gun snapping it in half. A painful cracking noise sounded in the room. The gun fell from his hand sliding across the floor and the screames of Takeshi filled the room.

"Now Kakashi!"

Gun shots came flying by piercing Takeshi in the lower back, shoulder, and leg. Naruko turned her head just in time to dodge a bullet coming towards her head. _Is he fucking serious!?_

More screams filled the room as Takeshi dropped to the ground. "You shouldv'e thought twice before commiting to kill" Naruko said grabbing Takeshi's and in a one quick movement, snapped his neck.

Kakashi appeared from the shadows. "You was late!" Naruko fussed.

"You see I was caught up in the joyfulness of the part-"

"Then you almost killed me twice!"

"Well if it makes you happy, you won the bet" Kakashi said changing the subject.

"Yes! Admit it, Im way better at killing than you are"

"Naru you are way better at killing than I am"

"Don't think you got out of being late and almost getting me killed!"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

_The game just got serious._

* * *

**Woah, that was a long chapter. I didn't think I could do that. Remember review and guest could you leave a name so I can give you a proper shout out. **

**I'll be back,**

**Diya-Chan **


	5. It's a Crime to Love pt 1

**Fans of the Fiction,**

**I am here to give you guys a present. Today is my 16th birthday and I want to celebrate with you all. I got cake, ice cream, and Naruto. Since it's my birthday, I want to give my fans a gift in return a thousand, ok maybe at least 20, reviews for this chapter and lots of birthday wishes. Give that to me and I'll give you guys another great gift. **

**S/o to TtwentyGuest and bunnyguest. Love you guys.**

**Also my one of my favorite fans, loveunaruto, went missing on me last chapter. Please come back. Yungsun, Fox Flakes, and Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night keep up the love! (You guys are my favorite fans) Im looking forward to seeing your reviews today.**

* * *

Chapter Four: It's a Crime to Love pt 1

The amazing city of Konoha was dark and vacant. Small shop owners were closing for the night, and people no longer lingered on the streets. Digital red numbers clearly announced it was just 9:35. The street lights stood tall baring their maximum of light waiting patiently for ten o'clock to hit. Waiting for the time where all the clubs and casinos would open bring the street lights friends of neon signs, flashy billboards, and people wanting to enjoy the night.

Driving down the empty highway, Sasuke Uchiha didn't mind such things. He could care less for the clubs and casino, even the people. He was worri- ehh focused on one person and one person only. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. His eyes were focused on the road that would take him to his destination, the place where the person he seeked lived.

The raven cursed the girl mentally for living so far away. The girl chose to live on the other side of the city where all the city officials, council members, and hokage. She couldn't be like all the other normal people and live closer to the excitement. Sasuke snorted at what he thought. _The dobe has never been normal._

Sasuke racked his brain trying to think of one time the girl act least acted normal, but couldn't come up with anything other than the way she presented herself when doing business. That was one of the things he loved about her. No matter how brash, oblivious, or goofy she could be, she always got down to business when it was needed. In fact, he found her brashness and oblivious ways cute. He would never say that though.

The young Uchiha thought he was clearly wrong for telling Naruko she was a bad wife and implying she was the cause of their divorce. He didn't even realize he said it until Naruko practically broke his jaw, which he had get fixed not to long ago. Sasuke instantly felt quilty because he had been a bad husband and was the reason for their divorce. Naruko had been nothing but good to him. She was always there to lift his spirits after a long tiring day at the company, and whatever he ask of her, she would do it. He was even going to apologize to her, but he saw something that put his plan into action sooner than he thought.

_"I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Naruko screamed pouring her wine all over Sasuke. Naruko hopped off her stool and stormed away from Sasuke._

_Sasuke stood there speechless watching Naruko stomp off to the restroom. He couldn't believe he just told her those words. Actually, he can't believe those words rolled off her tongue. Sure, Uchiha's said shit like that all the time, but this was the woman he loved._

_"What the hell you do to Naruko, bastard?!" Kiba yelled coming up to Sasuke._

_Sasuke immediately snapped out his stupor to direct an annoyed glared towards the Inuzuka. Sasuke never like Kiba. He always clung to Naruko like he couldn't live without her. Naruko had told him that they have always been 'just friends', but Sasuke didn't think they were 'just friends' their whole life. _

_Black orbs glared at brown ones before Sasuke gave his signature, "Hn."_

_"If you hurt Naruko, Im going to the shit out you, Uchiha" Kiba growled. _

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!,"Sakura called running up to Sasuke "are you alright? Did that blonde bitch hurt you? Sakura shot Kiba a threatening glare when he growled at her for calling Naruko a bitch._

_Smack!_

_Everyone gasped at the sight they had just seen. Sakura sat on the floor holding her stinging cheek while staring up at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke stood over Sakura staring down at her with so much hate in his usually emotionless black orbs. It's rare to see an Uchiha lose their cool. _

_"Sasuke," Sakura whispered still holding her red cheek "why did y-"_

_"Shut the fuck up! This is all your fucking fault. If you would've stayed away from me, I wouldn't even be in this mess. You're always ruining my fucking life. Why the hell can't you stay away from me?!"_

_"Sasuke," Sakura said avoiding his gaze and trying to hold in tears "you're causing a scene."_

_"You know Sakura, I never loved you. Never did nor will. You're just a slut jealous of her own best friend. All you are to me is a stress reliever. Im done pretending with you" Sasuke said stepping around the crowd of people. _

_Sakura got up laughing, "I'll see you tonight, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke growled out of irritation from the pink haired bitch, but continued to ignore her as he was going to see Naruko. Sasuke noticed a familiar figure walking towards the restroom area where Naruko was sure to me. He growled out more noticing who he was. _

_'That damn Kakashi' Sasuke thought._

_The raven haired boy waited until Kakashi disappeared into the shadows before walking further into the area. He saw Naruko sobbing on the bench with some unknown man rubbing her back and comforting her. 'Im suppose to be doing that!'_

_Sasuke stepped forward to kick the man's ass and claim his spot in that bench. Sasuke stopped his stroll when the man held up gun pointing it towards Naruko. He watched as Naruko stared at the man in shock. _

_"You make another move; she dies" the man said looking off into the shadows. Sasuke froze hoping the man wasn't talking about him. _

_There was a few seconds of silence. Sasuke saw Naruko eyes which from shock to determination. Naruko then grabbed the man's arm holding the gun and snapping it in half. A painful cracking noise sounded in the room. The gun fell from his hand sliding across the floor and the man's screams filled the room._

_Sasuke had totally forgot about Naruko's addiction to crime. She hid it well that she wasn't a criminal. If people knew who she really was, they would be shocked. 'That's it!' Sasuke thought with a devious smirk plastered on his face as he pulled his silver iPhone 5s. _

_"Now Kakashi!" Naruko yelled at the shadows._

_Gun shots came flying by piercing the man in the lower back, shoulder, and leg. Sasuke saw Naruko turned her head just in time to dodge a bullet coming towards her head. _

_More screams filled the room as the man dropped to the ground. "You should've thought twice before commiting to kill" Naruko said grabbing the man's head and in a one quick movement, snapped his neck. _

_Just then, Kakashi appeared from the shadows. "You was late!" Naruko fussed._

_"You see I was caught up in the joyfulness of the part-"_

_"Then you almost killed me twice!"_

_"Well if it makes you happy, you won the bet" Kakashi said changing the subject. 'Bet?'_

_"Yes! Admit it, Im way better at killing than you are"_

_"Naru you are way better at killing than I am"_

_"Don't think you got out of being late and almost getting me killed!"_

It was exactly what Sasuke needed to get back at her. He knew Naruko wasnt going to willingly take him back especially not after tonight. Walking up on that moment gave him the best idea ever. It even seems to be better than the original, and Sasuke is going to put it action.

A beautiful three story house came into Sasuke's view, and he knew he was finally at his destination. Sasuke pulled into Naruko's driveway, parked his car, and shut it off. Sasuke stepped out his car taking notice to see Naruko's Porsche was not in her driveway. Sasuke grabbed his keys and found the Naruko's house key on his key ring. He openen the door and welcomed himself in.

* * *

Kakashi watched in bewilderment as Naruko downed her ninth bowel of ramen and how the owner constantly set a new bowl down exactly after she finish one. He hadn't even touch his bowl. He forgot about eating once he saw Naruko down her first bowl in thirty seconds flat. They had only been here five minutes, and Naruko was already on her ninth bowl and didn't look like she was slowing down anytime. _I definitely didn't know what I was getting myself into when I agree to her part of the bet. _

Naruko slurped the last her ramen up and set her bowl down with a happy sigh. Ayame set another bowl down in front of Naruko who's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Naruko quickly dug into the ramen. _Where does all that ramen go to?! _

Ayame noticed the look on Kakashi's face and giggled. "It's natural."

Kakashi turned his attention to Ayame. "What?"

"Her eating. She comes here almost everyday, sometimes two or three time, and eats about twenty bowls. She our favorite and most reliable customer" Ayame said.

"Twenty bowls? Two or three times?" Kakashi coughed unbelievably.

Even though his mask covered his mouth, Ayame could tell Kakashi's mouth hung open, "Yep." she giggled returning back to the kitchen to finish orders.

Kakashi head dropped unto the table in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears. This had to be some sort of joke Naruko was playing on him for doubting her skills. She did tell him she was an awesome prankster. Maybe this one of her awesome pranks. Naruto finished her tenth bowl, and Ayame set out another one. Kakashi repeatedly hit his head against the table as realize this wasn't a joke or a prank. In fact, Naruko was dead serious.

"R'whu oh tay?" Naruko asked with a mouth full of noodles.

Kakashi lifted his head to answer Naruko, "Great." He was surprised to see Naruko looking at him and noticed him beating his head against their table. She was so occupied eating, Kakashi thought she forgot he was even there.

Naruko swallowed the noodles she was currently eating to give him a suspicious glare. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

"You aren't trying to kill yourself before I do, are you?" Naruko asked raising an eyebrow and never nreaking her glare.

"Of course not" Kakashi said. _Maybe I should do that. _Kakashi saw that Naruko didn't stop glaring at him. "Aren't you full?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

His hopes were answer when Naruko replied with a quick "nope" and went back to stuff her face with her ramen. Naruko finished her bowl and was brought another. Kakashi dropped his head to the table again and began his head banging once more.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruko asked before digging into her next bowl of ramen.

Kakashi didn't even bother to answer. He was not okay. Kakashi whimpered thinking about his entire life savings going to waste on ramen. He was going to be kicked out his house, and his car was going to get repoed. He was going to be living on the streets, and no one would hire him. _I'll just invade Naruko's house._

"Ahh, Im stuffed" Naruko sighed rubbing her full stomach.

The owner, Teuchi, brought over the bill, and Kakashi nearly fell off his stool when seeing it. "Naruko, I'll be back. I have to go to the restroom" Kakashi said rising from his seat and leaving.

Kakashi walked towards the restroom, but instead of going in, he kept walking until the front door came into view. He looked around to make sure Naruko hadn't decided to follow him. Once he was sure Naruko was still at their table, he slipped out the door.

* * *

"I am so going to kill that man when I see him again" Naruko huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

She couldn't believe Kakashi left her at the restaurant with the bill! She didn't even know he had left. After twenty minutes, Kakashi never showed back up. Naruko asked Ayame had she seen him. Ayame told her she saw him sneaking out. Boy was she mad when she heard that! She had pay for her meal then call Kiba to come pick her up since Kakashi took his car. While she waited for Kiba to come, she planned how she was going to slowly kill him. First, he was late. Then, he almost got her killed. Now, this!

When Kiba picked her, she kept quiet half the ride. She didn't start talking until Kiba started to tease her about it.

"I wouldn't blame him. He's the only one who actually escaped" Kiba laughed remembering the time he made a bet with Naruko and lost. He had almost lost his money over that bet.

Naruko growled, "Shuddup! Keep your eyes on the road before I add you to my list."

"Add me to the list? You wouldn't dare"

Naruko gave him a reassuring smile, "Sure I won't."

"Well you're home now" Kiba said pulling into her driveway.

"You're so not off the hook" Naruko said getting out the car. She closed the door and wave goodbye to Kiba.

Naruko walked up to her house and noticed the all too familiar black Bugatti. _What the hell is this teme doing here?! _Naruko walked up the stepped to her house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Bastard, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Naruko yelled slamming the door shut to her house.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the orange wall of Naruko's house. He scrolled through his phone deleting messages sent from Sakura wondering where he was. After his talk with Naruko, he was going to give Sakura a piece of his mind.

As if on cue, Sasuke heard the sounds of stomping outside. Then he heards keys and saw the knob turn. The door open and a furious looking Naruko stormed into her house.

"Bastard, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" Naruko yelled slamming the door shut to her house.

"I think we nees to have a talk" Sasuke said cooly.

"How do you know where I live?! How did you get in my house?!" Naruko questioned while still yelling.

"I hired a couple of people, and I have a key" Sasuke said.

"Get out!"

Sasuke shook his head, "we have a conversation to finish."

Naruko rolled her eyes, "that ended at Hinata's party."

"First off I want to say Im sorry for what I said to you at the party" Sasuke apologized.

The blonde snorted, "You're not sorry. You're never are."

"I wanted to tell you at the party, but I got distracted."

"What? The bubblegum bitch wanted to make you feel better" Naruko mocked.

"Yeah, that did happen, but she's behind me now. That's not the distraction though."

"Yeah right! So what was your distraction ole mighty Uchiha bastard."

"I'll show you" Sasuke said walking over to Naruko. Sasuke handed her his phone.

Naruko looked at the phone to see a video, "I don't wanna see your porn, teme!"

"Play the fucking video, Naruko" Sasuke commanded.

Naruko glared at him before pressing play on the video. It started off dark then Naruko and Takeshi came into view. "How in the hell did you get this?!"

Sasuke snatched his phone away from her before she tried to get rid of his evidence. "I told you I went to apologize to you and stumbled on your little scene."

"Get rid of it!" Naruko shouted.

"Let's make a little agreement."

"Hell no!"

"We can forget all about this divorce we signed fo-"

"Forget it!" Naruko yelled interrupting Sasuke.

"Or everybody can find out what happend to the Namikaze heir and know what she does"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I will, and if you don't agree, I'll expose you, and you'll never see Kakashi again."

"God, you're cruel" Naruko spat at him.

"Thank you" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't think you won this, teme!"

"I have already" Sasuke stated confidently.

Naruko, who was clearly pissed with Sasuke, grabbed the nearest thing in her line of vision, which happened to be a lamp, and started to beat Sasuke. "I wish you would get out my life!" she yelled pushing him down her stairs. She closed the door and went to her bedroom.

_The game's getting good._

* * *

**What did you think? It's my birthday, showere me in the amazing gifts of reviews. Give me my gift and I'll give you yours (Whatever could it be)**

**Hmmm, **

**Diya-Chan**


	6. It's a Crime to Love pt 2

**Happy Birthday to me,**

**Hello people! What can I say, yall amaze me. I know I might not have gotten the reviews I wanted, but I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much, but I did get reviews from alot of new viewers. Then, there's the fact its my birthday, so Im super happy. Then again its going to be over soon. Here's your gift though.**

**S/o to NatsuNori-chan, davisjoanne29 and Dakuenjeru**

**Ps- a large body of italic script is a flashback**

* * *

Chapter Five: It's a Crime to love pt 2

The youngest Uchiha laid in the comfort of his warm, soft bed. He had been like that for hours. He didn't have the energy to get up at all. He called his secretary telling her he would be taking the week off. He couldn't work with all the stress he was having. He couldn't believe the reason behind his stress was women.

He had practically blackmailed Naruko into being back with him. After she agreed, Sasuke called his lawyer telling him not to file the divorce,and he worked everything out. He was surprised Naruko agreed to it. Then again, she had only agreed because he mentioned Kakashi. They were becoming to involved for Sasuke's taste. He might have to break that part of the agreement and get rid of Kakashi personally.

After being beat by Naruko, Sasuke came home to find Sakura waiting for him in his bedroom. He was utterly disgusted with her. He even questioned himself for being stupid and letting her get to his head. He gave Sakura a piece of his mind that night, and she left his house in a huff. He thought she left because he told her that hima nd Naruko were no longer divorced. He didn't care one way or another about her. He was just happy to finally have her removed from his house.

That night, the pink haired girl said something that Sasuke couldn't get out his mind. It wasn't everyday Sakura went around making 'deadly' death threats, but she did last night. Sasuke thought about it all night and morning.

_Sasuke walked into his huge mansion after visiting Naruko. A small smile was on Uchiha's face as he walked through his house. Naruko had agreed to his plan. Even though he blackmailed her, he still felt like the happiest man in Konoha then. He was getting his woman back._

_He made his way to the bathroom to look at the damage done to him. Sasuke had a black eye. Purplish bruises were scattered here and there on his face and body. Sasuke didn't care if he looked like a walking zombie. It was because of Naruko he looked like this, and he didn't mind. He honestly thought he deserved that beating. _

_The Uchiha then made his way to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Once he entered the room, his smile turned into a frown and his cheery mode left instantly. He had been too happy about Naruko that he had forgot his other problem. Sakura. She layed in the center of his bed wearing a very revealing piece of lingerie._

_"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura asked jumping up from her spot on the bed too look at him._

_"I thought I told you we were threw" Sasuke said coldly._

_Sakura laughed, "You didn't mean th-"_

_"Yes, I did mean that."_

_"Sasuke, you can't do this. Not after all we been through" Sakura said sadness driping on her voice._

_"Sakura, we have been through nothing" Sasuke said._

_"Yes we have! What about our child?" Sakura asked. _

_"Your child? Im not even sure it's mine"_

_"What do you mean 'Im not even sure it's mine'! Of course, it's yours. Im dedicated to you and you only" Sakura pleaded._

_"Exactly what I said. Are you sure about that? You do get around" Sasuke said._

_"Are you implying Im some time of slut?" Sakura questioned. _

_"Nope, Im saying it. Sakura, you're a slut."_

_Sakura climbed off the bed and slapped Sasuke across the face. "I gave my life to you, and all you do is get rid me like some slut!"_

_"Sakura, I want you out my house" Sasuke said unphased by the slap Sakura gave him._

_"Why? Is it because of that bitch?!" _

_Sasuke slapped Sakura who fell on the bed from the force. "She is not a bitch. You are! I want you out my fucking house tonight, Sakura."_

_"So it is because of her. Did she do that to you too?" Sakura asked glaring at Sasuke. _

_"Hn"_

_"I knew it!" Sakura screeched._

_"We fixed our problems, and the divorce is no longer being filed" Sasuke said. _

_"What?!"_

_"And you are no longer in the picture, so get lost."_

_"That bitch is going to fucking pay for what she did. Sasuke, you better hid that bitch of yours cuz once Im done with her, you won't even recognise her. Then I'll have you all to myself whether you fucking like it or not!" Sakura yelled then stomped out the room._

Sasuke knew Sakura wasn't capable of doing what she said or at least he thought she couldn't. If she could, he was sure Naruko could handle herself, and maybe finally kill the girl. She was becoming a real nuisance.

* * *

Sakura Haruno drove down the highway making her way to pay a nice visit to the bitch who was messing up her life. She had practically kicked Kiba's door down and forced him to tell her where Naruko lives. The address flowed out Kiba's mouth after Sakura threatened to castrate him.

Sakura dislikes Naruko with a passion. Naruko always tried to still her shine since they were kids. Sakura was the perfect angel, and Naruko was the horrible troublemaker. Everyone use to pay attention to Naruko more than they did her. Even Sasuke payed more attention to her. Then when Sasuke went missing, Naruko promised to bring Sasuke back to her, and they kinda formed a bond of friendship ever since the. When she brought Sasuke back, Naruko was attached to his hip everywhere he went. Naruko he married him, and that was it for Sakura.

Everyone always accused Sakura of being jealous of Naruko, and having to take what makes the girl happy. In Sakura's opinion, she was never jealous nor took what made Naruko happy. Naruko always took what made her happy even though she didn't realize it.

Naruko was becoming a real nuisance. Sakura had finally succeeded in winning Sasuke when Naruko was slipping. Naruko didn't even fight back, just left. Sakura had felt accomplished when Naruko gave up willingly. Then Sasuke started craving Naruko again, but the girl wouldn't budge. When Sasuke told her there was no longer a divorce being filed, her heart shattered then pieced itself together with hatred for the blond girl. She was going to get her revenge.

Nothing about Naruko mattered right now because Sakura was going to teach Naruko a lesson for messing with her happiness. Sakura pulled into the driveway of Naruko's house. She killed the engine before thinking her plan over again. Satisfied, Sakura got out her car shutting the door behind her.

Sakura walked up the stairs that led to Naruko's house, and started pounding on the door. The cherry blossom didn't care about anything other than beating the shit out of Naruko. The girl continued pounding until the door suddenly swung open.

"What?! Naruko yelled half asleep.

Sakura pounced on Naruko making the girl fall to the ground with Sakura sitting on the girl. Sakura punched Naruko in the face repeatedly. Naruko pushed Sakura off her standing to her feet.

Naruko wiped the blood from her lip, "Sakura, what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled landing a punch to Naruko's stomach.

Naruko doubled over in pain clutching her stomach, "What the hell is your problem, Sakura?!"

"You!" Sakura screamed kicking Naruko in the side multiple of times. "You're my fucking problem. Why do you always have to mess up my life?!"

Sakura stopped her assualts, and Naruko coughed up blood, "That's funny cuz I always thought you were always messing up my life."

Sakura punched Naruko in jaw, "You're going to die here today, and Im going to have Sasuke to myself."

"You're doing this because of that bastard!" Naruko yelled at Sakura who gave a punch to Naruko's nose.

"He's not a bastard, you bitch! That's why you can't keep a man. That's why Sasuke left you" Sakura taunted.

* * *

Naruko was having a delicious dream about ramen when she kept hearing something pounding. Naruko paid it no attention and kept on sleep. The pounding continued becoming harder and harder. Naruko rolled over to look at her clock. The red numbers said 8:17. Naruko groaned then climbed out of bed in her still sleepy state.

_This better not be Kiba fucking with me_.

Naruko finally made it to the door and swung it open. "What?!" she yelled half alseep.

Naruko barely saw who was at the as she was toppled and fell to the floor. Whoever the person was continuously swung at Naruko hitting wherever their fists connected. Naruko pushed the person off her to and stood up.

Naruko wiped the blood from her lip before looking up to see who attacked her. _Sakura!? Honestly, is this fuck with Naruko week or something?! _ "Sakura, what the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled landing a punch to Naruko's stomach. _Fuck! When did she learn to do this?_

Naruko doubled over in pain clutching her stomach. She wasn't go last long if she didn't get her act together. "What the hell is your problem, Sakura?!"

"You!" Sakura screamed kicking Naruko in the side multiple of times. "You're my fucking problem. Why do you always have to mess up my life?!"

All of a sudden, Sakura stopped kicking her, and Naruko coughed up blood. "That's funny cuz I always thought you were always messing up my life" a smirk on her face as she said that.

Sakura punched Naruko in jaw, "You're going to die here today, and Im going to have Sasuke to myself." _Im to what?! She's what?! Did she take some sort of crazy pill this morning?_

"You're doing this because of that bastard!" Naruko yelled at Sakura. _She's crazier than she looks. _Sakura gave a punch to Naruko's nose.

"He's not a bastard, you bitch! That's why you can't keep a man. That's why Sasuke left you" Sakura taunted. _Oh bitch, you've done it now. _

Naruko stood up wiping the blood off her face, "Take that back you slut!"

"What? That you caught me and Sasuke fucking in yall bedroom, twice. Hell, whenever you would leave, we would fuck in every room of his mansion" Sakura mocked.

"Shut up!" Naruko yelled.

"Why do you think Sasuke hadn't touch you in seven months and never paid attention to you. That depression about work was some lie. Me and Sasuke have been seeing each other for a year. You wasn't as good enough for him as I was."

"Bitch, Im going to kill you!" Naruko screamed her eyes turning from cerulean to ruby red.

"Aww, you're maaa-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruko grabbed the girl by her neck, dangling her in the air. Sakura gripped at Naruko's hands trying to get them from around her neck. She was failing miserably, and oxygen was becoming unavaliable.

"You're not taking all that shit, now are you, bitch?" Naruko mocked throwing Sakura into the wall.

The girl slumped down the wall taking deep breathes. Once her breathing went back to normal, she got up swinging at Naruko. Naruko dodged all her swings. The blonde kicked Sakura in her stomach.

Sakura let out a blood curdling scream. "Doesn't feel to good, does it? Wait, did I hurt your precious bastard of a baby?" Naruko taunted.

* * *

Kiba stepped out his car, not bothering to cut it off or close his door, and ran to the house right in front of him. He had to make sure Naruko was okay after that incident with Sakura earlier.

In the mist of dreams, Kiba heard a loud noise coming from his living room. Sleepily, he went to see what had happened. He found a rather pissed off Sakura, and his front door hanging off the hinges. Kiba was about to cuss the girl out when she grabbed him by his shirt dangling him in the air. Kiba could feel the killer intent oozing off of her as she asked where Naruko lived. Kiba refused to answer but after a punch that had him eating carpet and death threats, Kiba finally broke down and told the girl where his best friend lived.

Once registering what Sakura had asked for, Kiba rushed to put on his clothes and ran out his house, forgetting about the broken door. Kiba had to make sure Naruko wasn't going to get killed or something. Kiba knew Naruko can handle herself, but the girl wasn't a morning person. He would hate to have to find out Sakura to take Naruko out in her sleep. And here he was now.

Upon reaching her house, Kiba noticed the front door open. Kiba ran hoping he wasn't to late, and Sakura hadn't killed the girl. When he went through the front door, he froze completely. Naruko was laid out on the ground with Sakura straddling her. Sakura repeatedly slapped Naruko. _Fuck, that is so hot._

"What's going on?"

Kiba screamed practically jumping out his skin. Kiba turned to see a man with silver hair. Kiba caught his breathe seeing it was just Kakashi. "Dunno. Something about Sasuke, I think."

"Bitch, get off me!" Naruko yelled throwing Sakura off her.

Sakura got up on her feet, "You're just a sorry, useless excuse for a woman. Sasuke will never love a slut like you!"

In mere seconds, the room went from warm to freezing. Naruko grabbed the wooden chair from the table and hit Sakura over the head with it. Sakura fell unconscious and Naruko continued to hit her.

"Holy shit! This is bad" Kiba panicked.

* * *

Kakashi was packing his suitcases for the long mission he was to be leaving for tomorrow. Kakashi checked all his suitcases making sure he didn't forget anything. Everything was there, but it felt like something was missing.

_My book!_

Kakashi cringed at remembering where had last seen his book. Naruko's house. Kakashi didn't want to see Naruko for a couple of days, scared that the girl would try to actually kill him. Then it didn't make it no better that he walked out on her refusing to pay that ridiculously high bill.

Throwing his suitcases into the trunk of his car, Kakashi got in to make a stop by Naruko's house. He hoped she was still sleeping so he could sneak in and get it. He didn't want to deal with her wrath at all. It was funny how Kakashi has never been scared about anything in his life and thought about, and here was this girl making him think and avoid her.

Once Kakashi got to Naruko's house, he noticed two other unfamiliar cars. Kakashi walked up to the house noticing the front door open. Kakashi walked into the house to see Sakura and Naruko fight, and Kiba standing at the doorway watching.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

A screamed sounded off and Kiba practically jumped out his skin. Kiba turned to see a man Kakashi standing beside him. Kakashi saw Kiba caught his breathe after realizing it was just Kakashi.

"Dunno. Something about Sasuke, I think." he said.

"Bitch, get off me!" Naruko yelled throwing Sakura off her.

Sakura got up on her feet, "You're just a sorry, useless excuse for a woman. Sasuke will never love a slut like you!"

In mere seconds, the room went from warm to freezing. Naruko grabbed the wooden chair from the table and hit Sakura over the head with it. Sakura fell unconscious and Naruko continued to hit her.

"Holy shit! This is bad" Kiba panicked.

"You slut! Im going to kill you!" Naruko said in a demonic voice still beating Sakura with the now broken chair.

Naruko continued to beat Sakura with the chair. Naruko couldn't hear or see who or what was around her. The only thing she was worried about was practically killing Sakura for starting this.

All of a sudden, Naruko was picked up and moved away from Sakura. Naruko was broken from her trance immediately. She looked up to see Kakashi. Naruko gripped the chair in her hand tighter before hitting Kakashi over the head with it.

"Shit!" Kakashi swore.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruko asked as Kiba laughed at Kakashi.

"I was coming to get my book" Kakashi said spotting it where Naruko had thrown it yesterday. Kakashi went over to pick up his book.

"I should've burned it," Naruko snapped "hey, where are you going now?!"

Naruko stared at Kakashi who was about to take a step outside. "I have a mission and you can't come."

_The game just got a whole lot better. _

* * *

**Two Chapters in one day! Boy, am I good or what? Whatcha think. I loved those reviews guys. Oh, and thank you all for the birthday wishes. Im sharing my last couple of minutes with yall by giving yall this chapter.**

**Im 16,**

**Diya-Chan**


	7. Taking the Hit

**To my fans,**

**Thank you for all your support with this story. Just like Ttwenty1Guest Im becoming addicted to my story. I have actually planned all my chapters and when they're going to be posted. I'll post the list at the end of this chapter so you guys can know when to expect a new chapter. Hopefully this story will be finished by the beginning of January, and I'll start part 2. Just keep up showing me love and you'll get what you want.**

**I was suppose to update this chapter a little earlier, but my daddy bought me the best gift ever and gave it to me Saturday. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3! I have been playing it since then and have become even more addicted to Naruto. I might have to get that checked out.**

**Now read.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Taking the Hit

"You slut! Im going to kill you!" Naruko said in a demonic voice still beating Sakura with the now broken chair. She had every intention on making the pink haired bitch pay for what she said to her.

Naruko continued to beat Sakura with the chair. Everything became silent to Naruko. She couldn't hear or see who or what was around her. No noise flowed through her ears, and the only person she saw was Sakura. That was all she's worried about, practically killing Sakura.

All of a sudden, the noise came back to her ears, and she grabbed her head in pain. It took awhile for Naruko to realize she was being picked up and moved away from Sakura. _What the hell?! _Once she set down, Naruko looked up to see silver hair and knew it had to be Kakashi. The first thing that came to her mind was last night. Naruko gripped the chair in her hand tighter before hitting Kakashi over the head with it.

"Shit!" Kakashi swore rubbing his now sore head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruko asked as Kiba laughed at Kakashi. Her anger was still pent up inside her, and she needed someway to get rid of it. If torturing the hell out of him would bring that then she was going to do it. She owed him anyway for leaving her at Ichiraku's, being late, and that bullet that could've pierced her skull. She was ready to put her plan in action, but Kakashi spoke.

"I was coming to get my book" he said looking around the room.

She watched Kakashi pick up his book from the spot she had thrown it the night before. Naruko rolled her eyes. _He came back for stupid book. _"I should've burned it," Naruko snapped. Instead of giving any reaction, Kakashi continued to the door ignoring her. "Hey, where are you going now?!"

She stared at Kakashi who was about to take a step outside and waited for him to reply back. The negative energy around the room calmed down to a calm nature, and silence sunk in around the room.

The whiskered blonde didn't like the quietness, "Kakashi, Im talking to you!"

Kakashi turned around to face Naruko. He returned her stare for awhile before speaking. "I have a mission and you can't come."

"What do you mean you have a mission, and I can't come?!" Naruko fussed.

Kakashi sighed, "I have a solo mission, and I won't be back for at least three months."

"Kakash, you are so a dead man" Naruko fumed.

"You might wanna run" Kiba whispered to Kakashi.

"See you around, Naruko" Kakashi ducked missing the chair Naruko threw at his head and walked out the opened door.

"This is so not fair! First, Sasuke wants to blackmail me. Then, this bitch is out to get me. Now, Kakashi is leaving me. What am I suppose to do?"

"You got this" Kiba encouraged.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruko asked eyeing Kiba.

"Well, I was making sure you was alright." He answered.

"You knew this bitch was coming over?!" Naruko questioned yelling at him.

"I was the one who told her where you live" Kiba stated.

"You what?!"

Kiba backed up against the wall, "Naruko, let me explain"

Naruko popped her knuckles, "Sure."

"Naru- Ahhhh!"

* * *

Lady Tsunade Senju sighed for the thousandth time that day. She would've been drunk off sake right now, but her attendant, Shizune, found and hid her stash away from her. The slug sannin obviously didn't know what she was getting herself into when she agreed to that bet with Naruko and became the fifth Hokage.

The Hokage refers to a leader of the City Hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, who is acknowledged as the strongest person in the village and capable of handling a village. That person oversees the activites of their village all the while governing it. They make the hard decisions regarding the safety of their village and their people even if it means putting their life on the line to do so. Right now, Tsunade was making a hard decision.

She silently stared at the scroll detailing the mission she had assigned to her best assassian in Konoha. Each great city had a few people they had to do their dirty work for them. Kakashi was one of six assassians for Konoha and the best Konoha has to offer. That's why she picked him for the mission.

The words on the scroll called her attention back to them. Tsunade's eyebrow furrowed in fustration. _How did they find out?_ The question popped in her head everytime she thought about her favorite brat or the mission itself. She worked hard for this not to happen, somehow, it did.

She loved the brat, but she always seemed to put herself in the most dangerous, life-threatening situations. Then the blonde found nothing wrong with that. It was always mission first, think later, but Tsunade couldn't really complain because she consistantly completely all her missions thoroughly. Once she made up her mind, she followed through. _She's so stubborn._

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. She knew it would be a matter of time before the said brat came rushing into her office complaining about not being on the mission. She had to keep this a secret, but despite the girl's oblivious ways, she always knew when she was being left out of something or when someone was hiding something for her. She hoped she didn't find out. Her and Kakashi were becoming _real _close, so she Tsunade immediately crossed that thought out her head.

Thinking about Kakashi, Tsunade looked up to stare at the man standing in front of her desk. He had been there for about an hour now, and she knew he had. He stood in front of her desk with his hands placed in his pockets. She could tell he didn't mind the wait for he stood there patiently. She was sure he could clearly see the worry on her face, and he was going to give her all the time she needed.

Tsunade was also sure Kakashi knew why Naruko wasn't aloud to come along. She could tell he knew the mission was really important, she did worry for an hour in front of him. Resting her chin on her propped up hands, she started to talk since she spent so long worrying.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said focusing her attention on the silver haired bachelor and locking eyes with him "this mission is _very _important."

Kakashi never broke eye contact and nodded signaling for her to continue.

"It's been said that a gang is visiting every city. It has also been reported they have been asking for a specific person. The gang is looking for a specific person who resides in our city. The specific person is _very _important to Konoha. No one knows how this information about our person leaked out. The gang has been to Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa looking for her. Currently, they reside in Suna, and once this week is over, they will be making there way to Konoha. Kakashi, it is your job to kill these people. You have five days to find and take this gang out. Once you finish this, you leave for your other mission. You leave in two hours. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded signaling he understood the mission just fine.

"One more thing, if you mess this mission up, I will personally kill you" Tsunade stated.

Kakashi cringed at the threat, but straightened back up. "Who is the person?" he asked letting his curiousity get the best of him.

"The Namikaze heir" Tsunade said.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "The what? But I thought... How can this be?" he stumbled on his words.

"The heir is in fact well alive and annoying, been that way since birth." Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"It was said she died with the fourth and his wife" Kakashi said still shocked.

Tsunade shook her head, "She was saved."

"Rasengan Corps?" he asked.

"She runs it" Tsunade answered.

"Why has nobody seen her?"

Tsunade smirked, "Everybody has seen her."

"Huh?"

"Time is ticking Kakashi. I expect you back within five days or you're going to be added to the missing person's list. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded again before walking out the office with his mind still on his mission. _Everybody has seen her? _

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke rolled over in his bed throwing the pillow over his head. The knocking had started ten minutes ago and hasn't stopped since. Sasuke tried ignoring it, but it was starting to get annoying. Whoever was at the door couldn't get the impression of 'Im not going to open the door'. Whoever it was knew he was home and wasn't leaving until he answered the door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The raven threw the covers back in fustration and stomped down the stairs towards the door. He was going to give whoever was at the door a piece of his mind disturbing his sleep and thoughts. He swung the door open, and all the thoughts of cursing out the person left his mind. A playful smirk appeared on his face.

_Naruko._

Naruko, noticing his smirk, rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, teme! I didn't come to see you."

"You came for something" Sasuke said, the smirk still present on his face.

Naruko placed a smirk of her own on her face. "How about I show you?" she whispered seductively stepping closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned in closer, "I knew you couldn't resist."

"Hmm, maybe I couldn't" Naruko took another step closer.

Sasuke grabbed Naruko by the waist pulling her closer to him, "I knew you would come back."

"Maybe that's because you blackma- ahhh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly before kissing the spot on his neck that he just bit. "Not everybody needs to know that."

"What you don't want everyone to know how cru- shit!" Naruko squirmed trying to get out of Sasuke's embrace.

"That stays between you and me" he whispered into her ear.

"Aren't you a little happy for this occassion" Naruko asked feeling his member poke her thigh.

Sasuke smirk grew, "Maybe I am. Now, what was that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh this," Naruko said gripping his dick painfully "your little slut came by this morning, _early _this morning."

"Naruko" Sasuke gasped out in pain.

"You know how I get when I don't get my sleep. That slut of yours decided to drop by and get me" Naruko said.

"I... had... nothing to... do... with... that"

"You didn't?," Naruko gripped his member harder "she sure was mentioning her your name alot this morning. Now, where did she get the idea to kill poor little ole me."

Sasuke didn't reply for the pain flowing through his body.

Her grip tightened, "Hm? I don't her an answer, Sasuke."

"I" Sasauke stopped to catch his breath "I.. don't know."

"Lie" she said. Sasuke swore he lost all circulation down there from that last grip. "I should've killed her. Some people just had to stop me though" Naruko stepped to the side so he could see Sakura laying on the ground. In Sasuke's opinion, the girl looked looked like road kill.

"I... got.. rid of... her last... night" Sasuke managed.

"Did you now? Well I delivered her back to you." Naruko said.

There was a loud popping noise, and Naruko let go of Sasuke, who instantly dropped to his knees.

"Goodbye Sasuke" Naruko said walking out the house and to her car.

_The game's getting there._

* * *

**O_O what's going to happen? Who knows. Hehehe I do. Review, favorite, and follow. Sorry for taking so long and for the short chapter, but here's the list of updates for you though.**

**Chapter 7... December 12 or December 13**

**Chapter 8... December 14**

**Chapter 9... December 15**

**Chapter 10... December 16**

**Chapter 11... December 16**

**Chapter 12... December 17**

**Chapter 13... December 18**

**Chapter 14... December 20**

**Chapter 15... December 21**

**Chapter 16... December 22**

**Chapter 17... December 24**


	8. Hello Hitman

**Bunnyguest, **

**I found you ask a lot of interesting question everytime you reply. It's not a bad thing. I have even answered some of them in some of the chapters. Hopefully, I can answer your question in Chapter 9 or 10. Thanks for all the love and support. It's people like you that make me want so happy and Ttwenty1guest. **

**So people with this new game and all Im trying to make sure I have all the chapters posted on time. So bare with me. For this chapter I combined two different chapters that were really short, so here you guys go. **

**Before I forget. S/o to my new fan melaniexuzumaki. Much love to you! **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hello Hitman

Naruko got out her car and wlaked into the all too familiar building. She was going to give her godmother a piece of her mind for leaving her out of a mission. The blonde knew it had to be something life threatening for Tsunade to not to let her in, but Naruko didn't care though. She tols Tsunade countless of times not to worry about her, but the woman insists on protecting her from ham.

The all too familiar door came into Naruko's view, and she angerily burst in. She didn't have time to knock, not like she did anyway. Naruko stomped in making her way to Tsunade's desk. She quickly dodged the bottle that came flying by her head on the way there.

"Naruko, what have I told you about coming in my office like this" Tsunade yelled out of irritation.

"Baa-chan, what have I told you about protecting me!" Naruko fussed back. She watched as Tsunade's irritation turn to concern. "What is the mission I can't go on?"

Tsunade sighed then reached for something under her desk. She pulled it up to reveal a full bottle of sake. Naruko's anger recoiled upon seeing the bottle, for she knew Tsunade only pulled it out when something truly bothered her. Naruko watched as Tsunade pulled out a glass, filled it, and downed the liquid in seconds.

"Naruko, take a seat" Tsunade gestured to the chair by he desk.

Naruko looked at Tsunade one more time before taking the offered seat. The blonde wondered what this mission was, nut her thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade spoke.

"Naaruko, do you know who you are?" Tsunade asked.

The said girl looked at Tsunade confused before putting it aside to answer the question. "Of course! Im Naruko Uzumaki!" She announced with her trademark grin plastered on her face.

"More importantly, Naruko, do you know what you are?" Tsunade asked.

`"Huh?"

"Your genes, your blood" Tsunade went on hoping the girl would get the picture.

"The daughter of the most kickass hokage!" she shouted.

Tsunade grabbed a scroll on her desk, reaching over she smacked Naruko on the head. "Oww! Baa-chan what was that for?" Naruko asked rubbing her head.

"Use your head, and quit blurting out words" Tsunade yelled at Naruko.

Naruko rubbed her still sore head, "Fine!"

"Now, do you know who you are?" Tsunade asked again.

The young blonde glared at Tsunade before seriously putting her mind to work. _My genes and blood? _Nothing came to mind, and Naruko wasn't getting it.

Tsunade drank another glass of sake. She rubbed her temples before giving Naruko another shot at what she was trying to ask. "Naruko, who are your parents?"

"Minato and Kushina" she answered.

"You was born a"

"Namikaze"

"So therefore you have the blood of a

"Namikaze"

"So, you are a"

"Namikaze"

"Now, do you know who you are?"

"Is that a trick question? Baa-chan are you trying call me stupid?" Naruko asked offended.

Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle emptying half its contents down her throat. "There's no need to get drunk, baa-chan" Naruko said.

"Naruko, Im trying to be patient with you" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruko rolled her eyes "of course I know who I am. Im the Namikaze heir. I was just playing with you, baa-chan. I like seeing you riled up."

"You little brat! Wait til I get my hands on you!" Tsunade yelled.

"Weren't you telling me about this mission I was purposely left out of" Naruko stated changing the subject.

"Naruko, I can't afford to send you on this mission"

"Why can't you afford to send me on this mission? Baa-chan, I told you I am very capable of handling myself!"

"I understand that, Naruko, but this mission is to protect you" Tsunade said.

"Why can't I go on the mission th- wait what?"

"It's to protect you, Naruko" Tsunade said.

"Protect me from what?"

"Naruko, no one knows how this information has gotten out, but there is a gang after you, the Namikaze heir"

"What!" Naruko yelled jumping up from her seat.

"Gaara sent in word yesterday that there is a gang out looking for you. They have been to every city and are now in Suna" Tsunade said.

"Why are they looking for me?"

"Gaara says they want revenge for their families that you killed years back. They have recently found out who you are and that you're still alive."

"Dammit!"

"I sent Kakashi on this mission. He has five days to kill the gang."

"Kakashi's doing what!? Baa-chan did you tell him who I am" Naruko asked.

"No, he doesn't know, but it won't be long before he figures it out" Tsunade said.

"He can't go on this mission, baa-chan" Naruko protested.

"He left an hour ago Naruko"

"What!? Then let me go"

Tsunade looked at Naruko before shaking her head, "Naruko, the council doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"No, they don't want anything to happen to the last Namikaze. They don't give a damn about me and you know it"

"I know, but it's still for your safety."

"Tsunade, I don't give a fuck about my safety. I want to go on this mission."

Tsunade was taken back by Naruko calling her by her name. Naruko always called her baa-chan just irritate her. She had never heard Naruko just call her out like this. Tsunade knew Naruko must be really serious. No matter how serious she was, Naruko wasn't going on this mission.

"Naruko, as your hokage, you are not aloud to go on this mission. I don't care what it is you have to say. The answer is no!" Tsunade said.

Naruko gave Tsunade a hard glare. "I, Naruko Uzumaki, don't care what the answer is. This is my fault and my responsibility. I should have the right to do as I please" Naruko protested.

"I am not going through with this, Naruko. Don't make me have to take drastic measures in this."

"Tsunade, whether you like it or not, I am going on this mission" Naruko said walking out the door to leave.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

The woman came bursting into the room, "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Get my guards to watch Naruko. She is not to leave this city"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Shizune bowed then left the room.

Tsunade downed the rest of the sake. She knew Naruko would get mad, but not overreact like this. She couldn't stop Naruko permanently. All she could do was slow her down from getting to her target. She just have to get ready for the best and the worst over the next five days.

* * *

Kakashi drove down the streets of Suna after meeting with the Kazekage to go over the details of his mission. The ride to Suna was quite pleasant. Kakashi drove to Suna plenty of times in the past to do missions. He didn't mind leaving the flourish city of Konoha to come to the fruitless and hot city of Suna. In fact, the man was quite use to the hot condition and the sandy landscape of the place.

He was going to handle this missions like he all his others. Go in with his mind on the mission and nothing else. Follow his target not showing he was there. Then take out his target not exchanging a word. Afterwords, come home with no regrets and live his life.

Well, that's how he use to handle his missions before Sasuke hired him to kill Naruko. Every since that day, he hasn't been able to focus quite well. Not to mention the fact, Naruko clouds his thoughts. Even right now he couldn't even get her out his mind. He didn't know how he was going to finish the mission.

The bachelor couldn't deny the fact he was falling for the loud, energetic blonde. They haven't known each other for more than a week, and he believed he was in love. He told himself constantly he wasn't, but now he was away from her, and he missed her badly. She lit up his world with her warm smiles and bright personality. Her sweet angelic voice was like music to his ears. When she was even the slighest bit mad and would curse, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. Eveytime she touched him, he would get this spark and nothing else mattered but her.

Naruko wasn't his mission right now, she wasn't even with him. After this mission, he would be home for only two days. He was going to make the best of those two days and spend them with Naruko because he would have to leave again. Kumo hired him to help with find someone, and he would be gone for at least two months and a half. He would just have to wait to see her again.

He shook his head dismissing Naruko out his head. He had to focus on killing a gang composed of five people, information from the Kazekage, and he was going to finish it. Hell, he might even finish it less than five days.

Kakashi pulled into the parking lot of luxurious hotel. Its where the Kazekage placed him. He would be staying here until his mission was over. He stepped out his black Toyota Supra and started walking to the front of the building to check in. On this way there, a black Chevrolet Corvette pulled up to the front of the building almost hitting him in the process. If it wasn't for his good reflexes, Kakashi would've been flatened.

A young woman stepped out the car. A man came out the building to get her bags for her. She had her back turned towards him, and from what he could see, the woman had tan skin and golden blonde hair put in two pigtails on either side of her head. The jeans and fitted shirt she wore accented her well developed curves. The woman turned her head slighty when she was talking to the man. He noticed she had a pair of huge sunglasses on her on her face. Kakashi blinked. He couldn't see her face real good because of the sunglasses, but he knew for sure he saw whisker marks on the woman's cheek. Kakashi blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The woman looked alot like... Naruko.

The man she had been talking to left to go back into the building. The woman open the door and retrieved a purse. She turned to look at Kakashi. "You can at least say hi while you're staring she snapped.

Kakashi hadn't realized he had completely stopped walking and was staring at the woman. He couldn't believe his eyes. Naruko was here. He was sure it was her because no one else had her weird hair color or her whisker marks. Or did they? Either way he knew her voice.

"Kakashi, I know you heard me" Naruko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Naruko?" he questioned "what are you doing here?"

"Im coming to help you out" she said placing a huge grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Yep," she smiled "you know I almost didn't recognize you."

On important missions, Kakashi usually changes his looks because many people recognised him too well. That would draw attention to him if he was out trying to finish a mission. At the moment, his mask was off showing his face and his silver gravity defying hair was cut into a short spiky style. He had contacts placed in his eyes making them look like coal black. He looked like any regular civilan.

"Did Lady Tsunade let you come?"

"Of course she did" Naruko lied.

Kakashi stared at her not believing her. The week he had been with her, he could also tell whether or not she was lying. "She did, did she?"

"She knows where I am!" Naruko blurted out.

"Sure she does" Kakashi smirked.

Naruko pouted, "Im not playing with you, Kakashi." Naruko then turned away from Kakashi and went into the hotel.

Kakashi chuckled following her into the building. "Naru, dont go anywhere. You might get lost."

"I know where Im going. I don't need you to tell me what to do" Naruko huffed.

Kakashi smiled at her then went to the front desk to get his room. The man at the front desk was the same man who helped Naruko outside. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I have a reservation"

"Your name sir?" he asked.

"Hatake" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, I met your wife. She's adorable." the main said.

"You met my wife?" Kakashi asked.

The man looked past Kakashi, "Yeah, that's her right there, right."

Kakashi turned to look at what the man was looking at. He saw Naruko at some door trying to figure out how to open it. "Yes," Kakashi sweatdropped "I told her to stay at the other door." The man chuckled. "Naru, come over here" Kakashi called out to her. Naruko looked at him then huffed making her way over to him.

"She's quite the handful, isn't she?" the man asked.

"Ah yes" Kakashi said.

"Who's quite the handful?" Naruko asked approaching the desk.

"Your husband and I were just talking about you" the man said.

Naruko was about to speak, but Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his side. "Yes, we were talking about how amazing you are" Kakashi said.

"Oh really?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Here's your room key Mr. and Mrs. Hatake. You'll be staying in room 301" the man said handing them a key.

Naruko reached for the key only to stop midreach because Kakashi's hand traveled lower. She grabbed the key. "Thank you" she smiled gripping Kakashi's hand tighetly and moving it from her ass. "Come on, Kashi" she said pulling him by his now crushed hand.

"Uh, Naruko I think you're hurting my hand"

"My intentions"

"And I think we're going the wrong way. You have bad sense of direction"

"What did you just say to me?!"

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh and put his uncrushed hand in the air to defend himself, "Nothing."

Naruko glared at him before stirring him into the correct direction. Once they was out of site, Naruko spoke.

"Since when did I become your wife!"

"Since today"

"And you went along with it!" Naruko yelled at him.

"You did try to run me over" Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh what, that's payback? If that's the case, I got a whole list for you"

"I was kidding, Naru" Kakashi said.

"Then you touched my ass, you pervert!" she yelled again squeezing his hand tighter.

"Ahh!," Kakashi screamed "Naru, I can't feel my hand."

"Good! Now Kashi, this is going to be the best five days of your life" Naruko smirked at him.

Kakashi didn't like that smirk one bit. He didn't like her statement about the rest of week either. He prayed she didn't try anything to life threatening.

_The game is becoming interesting._

* * *

**Hehehe! I love this chapter. I hope you do. So loveunaruto came back and reviewed yesterday. I haven't heard from Yungsun or Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night. I'll be waiting though. Review, favorite, and/or follow. I am quite surprise with the turn out of this story. Oh, and I will try to follow the schedule as much as possible.**

**Until tomorrow, **

**Diya-Chan**


	9. Are you Hitting on Me?

**Well well well, **

**This chapter has gotten so many questions I was not expecting. To clear up some things for you and answer your questions, I'll take the time to do that now. **

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, thanks for the idea. You should see that soon maybe chapter 12 or 13.**

**NatsuNori-chan, thats a little complicated. Sasu and naru no longer together. Kaka falling for naru. Sasu wants Naru back. Naru doesnt want Sasu back. Sasu also doesn't like how close Kaka is to Naru. So Sasu is trying to get Naru back all the while getting rid of Kaka. I hope that helps, if not all I can say is go back to the beginning and read again and this time try to comprehend (not being mean or anything, just a suggestion). Also, you won't know who the gang is until the next two chapters. You'll see as the story progresses.**

**Ttwenty1guest, haha I like the way you think. Might have to add that in. You always have something positive to say. **

**Bunnyguest, the Namikaze heir is important well because she's Namikaze heir. I can't really explain to much cuz I'll spoil the next two chapters. Also you will find out who told in the next two chapters. And a little gift to you bunnyguest, here's what you asked for in your review.**

**loveunaruto, you asked some of the same questions. You'll find out who the gang is in the next chapter also why the Namikaze heir is so important. I can say you are smart you figured out some things out. Oh, and he will. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Are you Hitting on Me?

Cerulean orbs stared into teal one stripping them of any emotion that surfaced. Neither lost focus and remained on their target. Their owners stayed still, not moving at all, while their eyes silently held a conversation. The cerulean orbs gave off warmth and happiness mixed with determination while the teal ones showed shock then worry that morphed into anger before settling at defeat.

The owner of the teal eyes already knew this conversation was not needed for he had been given a preview just by locking eyes. He would put up a fight even if it meant losing in the end, but he wouldn't lose until he got his point across. Getting his point across wouldn't matter because he would eventually agree to what the girl has to offer. He would go along with it no matter how life-threatening the situation was, and back her up when she needed it. He broke the trance their eyes were in to look at the girl in front of him.

"Naruko, what are you doing here?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

The blonde huffed tired of hearing the question. She had been in Suna one day and she had been asked that same question at least ten times. It wasn't the question itself she was tired of, it was the people who asked it. Every person who asked her that question knew of her situation and knew her long enough to know the answer. Quite frankly, she tired of answering it.

"You already know the answer to that, Gaara" Naruko said.

The red head nodded. Of course he knew the answer. The blonde could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be, and when she had her mind made up, there was no changing it. He knew from the moment they locked eyes, and he saw that spark of determination flash through her eyes, that she had made up her mind about this mission and was definitely doing it.

"Naruko, you can't just go doing something on your own free will because you can't go" Gaara said.

She rolled her eyes at his statement sensing that there was about to be another speech about her safety coming. No matter how many times she told people she could handle herself, they never listened. It was like they were telling her she didn't know what she was talking about. Sure, she might go in fighting first then thinking later, but she always came out unscratched. She knew that couldn't always happen, and they were just looking after her.

"Gaara, I can defend myself" Naruko said.

"I know you can, but you can't do everything yourself" Gaara told her.

Naruko hung her head down, "You're right."

"You should go back to Konoha. Im sure Tsunade is worried"

"No!" Naruko hissed.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Gaara knew he was right. She had her mind made up already, and she wasn't giving up on this mission. He couldn't change her mind even if he really tried. Just like their preview, he ended up being defeated.

"I'll contact Tsunade and tell her you're in good hands" Gaara said.

Naruko ran over to Gaara, knocking down his paperwork in the process, and jumped into his lap giving him a big hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed merrily. Gaara laughed and hugged Naruko back.

The door flung open. "Gaa- eh!" the blonde stopped lost for words then smirked seeing her brother holding Naruko and laughing.

"Well what do we have here" the second presence said coming into the office.

Naruko picked up a scroll of Gaara's desk throwing it at Kankuro. "It's not like that" she snapped.

"Shouldn't you be in Konoha" Temari said.

"Yes I should" Naruko said.

"Then why- oww!" Kankuro rubbed his head aftre being hit by another scroll. "The little brat still hasn't changed" he muttered.

Gaara chuckled before getting back to business, "Temari, Kankuro, I need you to show Naruko the details of Kakashi's mission."

* * *

Naruko walked into the hotel after a long day with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. She spent the morning with Temari and Kankuro who showed her some of the peoplw after her. Then she ate lunch with Gaara and caught up on their lives. Afterwords, Gaara explained the mission to her while Temari and Kankuro filled her in with details. She was just eager to start this and get it over with.

The elevator awaited the girl and Naruko eagerly got on. She pressed the correct button for her floor and waited for her stop to come. With each ding, a faint blush crept up on the blonde's face. She was becoming closer and closer to place where her pretend husband was to be. He was the main reason she got up early and left to speak to Gaara. He gave her quite the surprise yesterday, and she couldn't get out of her mind.

_"Naruko, you went down the wrong hall... again" Kakashi pointed out to the blonde who was obviously having difficulty finding their room. He offered to help her, but she yelled at him every time. They had been walking down halls for about an hour now, and the people were starting to look at them weird. Kakashi thought she was doing this just to torture him for he lost all feeling in this hand forty minutes ago. _

_"I knew that" Naruko snapped at him. 'Damn pervet think he knows everything.'_

_"Now, love, no need to be mad with me. Let me lead the way" Kakashi said turning around and pulling Naruko to the right direction. Love!?_

_"What did you just say! Kaka- "_

_Kakashi cut her off mid-sentence, "Shhh, you did leave without permission. Tsunade is just a call away." Kakashi smiled as Naruko let him lead her to their room. _

_"Don't think you're getting away with this" she pouted. _

_"Can you let go of my hand now?"_

_"No!" Naruko yelled. _

_"That call is getting more tempting" Kakashi said. 'He's acting like that teme!'_

_Naruko growled at him before letting go of his hand, "You're blackmailing me."_

_"Of course not, love. Think of it as a way to get my way"_

_"Will you quit calling me that! You letting that get to your head" Naruko snapped._

_"Whatever you want, love," Naruko to speak, but Kakashi cut her off "here's our room."_

_Naruko gave Kakashi the death look then preceded to open the door. She walked into the door looking around. The room was nice, but Naruko didn't have time to take looks. She sat her purse down on one of the beds then turned to walk back towards the door. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked._

_"I have to see Gaara" she said._

_"Trying to get all the help you can get?" _

_Naruko rolled her eyes, "Maybe I a- Kakashi put me down!" Naruko was taken off guard when Kakashi suddenly picked her. _

_"Ok" Kakashi said letting Naruko fall out his hands. _

_"Wait, no!," Naruko yelled wrapping her arms and legs around him. She was going to get him for messing with her like this. _

_Kakashi chuckled, "Made up your mind yet, love?"_

_"What is wrong with y-yo- Kakashi!" Naruko screamed trying to get out Kakashi's grip. In the middle of her sentence, Kakashi backed her against the door. She hadn't realized her position until then. Naruko quickly undid herself from Kakashi, but he gripped her thighs keeping her legs around him. _

_Kakashi licked the shell of her ear before whispering into it, "You're what's wrong with me."_

_The blond tried her best to ignore the shiver that ran up her spine when his cool breathe hit her ear that he had just licked. 'What the hell has gotten into him?' "Kakashi, put me down!"_

_"My hand needs to be healed after what you did," he said placing the said hand under Naruko's shirt "and what better way is there other than this." Kakashi smirked at seeing the girl squirm under his touch._

_"My body can't heal your fu- Oh god Kakashi" Naruko moaned when Kakashi nipped at a certain part of shoulder. Hearing that boosted Kakashi's ego, he then devoured Naruko's collar bone in love bites and kisses. _

_Naruko couldn't fight it anymore. At first, she thought Kakashi was taking the whole fake marriage thing too serious. Then, he started finding all her pleasure spots and took his time teasing her. She snapped her eyes open he she felt Kakashi licked the skin in the alley of her breasts. 'Where the hell did my shirt go? When did it come off?' Naruko started to speak, but Kakashi shut her up by gripping her right breast. _

_"You like this, don't you, Naruko" Kakashi asked. Naruko nodded because the words were stuck in her throat. "I want to hear you say it."_

_Naruko moaned as Kakashi's mouth and hands pleasured her body. Her mind couldn't think straight for all the pleasure running through it. "I don't hear you, Naruko" Kakashi said cupping her. _

_A whimper left the girl's throat. "I like this" she gasped out. _

_"Like what?" Kakashi asked trailing kisses down her chest while the hand that cupped her played dangerously with the hem of her panties. _

_She couldn't take it no more. "I fucking like you pleasing me!" she moaned out. _

_In seconds, Naruko's feet were settled back on the floor and Kakashi was walking off to the bathroom. "What the hell, Kakashi?!"_

_"Im calling it a night. Good night Naru" Kakashi yawned going into the bathroom._

Naruko shook the thoughts away from her mind. After his ambush, she built herself a fort around her bed and kept watch on Kakashi. She went to sleep after making sure he was sleep. She didn't like how he left her completely horny and like he hadn't pounced on her. The elevator dinged and opened its door. Naruko screamed and almost jumped out her skin. Kakashi scared the living daylights out of her. _What the hell is he doing just standing here?! _

"It's 5:07, Naru" he said.

"Kakashi, what are you doing right there? You scared me."

"Where were you, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"I was with Gaara"

"And you couldn't tell me?" Kakashi asked.

"No, and you still haven't answered my question" the blonde said.

"I was waiting for you. We have a date to go on" he grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled her into their room.

"What?" Naruko questioned.

"I got a lead on the gang. I thought it would be good to go get a little more information on our target" he explained.

"I have some information on our target, but a little more wouldn't hurt" Naruko agreed.

"Oh, and I want you to wear this dress" Kakashi said holding up a crimson dress.

"You went through my stuff?!"

"Wellll..."

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the fanzy restaurant with Naruko latched unto his arm. It took alot of convincing to get Naruko to agree with the rest of his plan, but a little touching in certain areas changed that. It took way more convincing to get Naruko to wear the dress he had picked out. He knew that was only because he went through her luggage.

In Kakashi's opinion, they were a cute couple. Even if it this stunt was for the mission, he couldn't help but notice how good Naruko looked attached to his arm. They complimented each other nicely, literally. Kakashi wore a pair of black pants that fit his tall frame. The black dress shirt he wore hugged his upper body showing off his lean frame. Over the shirt was a crimson blazer that gave the outfit a pop of color. Naruko sported the crimson long sleeve dress Kakashi had picked out for her. The dress hugged every curve of Naruko's body and dipped down in the back exposing her back. She wore black flats and a pair of black dangling earrings. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail to show off her delicious back.

Kakashi directed them to a table towards the back of the restuarant so they could get a view of the whole eating establishment. Since they had left the hotel, he noticed Naruko secretly giving him looks. A few of them were glares which he knew was from putting her up to this. He was her husband for the next 54 hours, so she would have to deal with that. What got Kakashi were the many other looks she was giving him. He didn't know why she was giving him those type of looks, but he did know what was filled in them. It was need, want, and the one that shocked Kakashi the most, love.

The bachelor pulled one of the chairs out from under the table. Naruko unattached herself from Kakashi and took her seat. Kakashi took his seat also. He looked up to see Naruko staring at him, giving him that oh so shocking look.

"See something you like?" Kakashi asked in a teasing manner.

Naruko stopped looking at him to snort then kicked his leg under the table. "Certainly not you!"

"Really? If I saw correctly, your eyes have been attatched to me since we left the hotel" Kakashi smiled at her.

A shiver ran down her spine, but she ignored it. "That was because I was thinking" she countered.

"About me? Why, Naruko, Im flattered" Kakashi teased.

"Shuddup!" Naruko said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Kakashi chuckled, "So you were?"

"Shuddup!" she exclaimed turning her head away from Kakashi refusing to look at him.

Kakashi reached over the table grabbing Naruko's chin making her look at him. Her beautiful, breathe taking blue eyes widened. "Love, don't worry. I'll always be here for you" he said his hand resting on her cheek.

Naruko smacked his hand away from her face, "Get your skilled hands away from me!"

"Skilled?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. The blonde blushed realizing that she said that out loud. "So you do like it. Naruko, I never knew how much of a closet prevert you are."

"I am not a closet pervert, Kakashi. Stop teasing me and focus. You have only two days left to finish this," Naruko paused thinking her words over "forget what I said, watching Baa-chan strangle you seems funner than this mission"

Kakashi's mouth open in shock, "You cruel woman."

"Close your mouth, Kakashi. Flies might fly in" Naruko giggled.

"Any info on the people?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"From Temari, yes. They're all currently in this room. It should be easy to spot them" Naruko said.

"Do it" Kakashi said.

"The purple haired woman and the orange haired man at the table in the front" Naruko said nodding her head in their direction. "There's two more orange heads. One is sitting in the middle, and the other is at the front desk," Naruko paused giving Kakashi enough time to look "Then you got the red head hidden in the corner over there. He's the ring leader" she shifted her eyes to the side of the room opposite of them. "They're not all either."

"There's more? Gaara said it consisted of five people."

"It's actually more, but the top eight only came" Naruko explained.

"So where are the other three?" Kakashi asked.

"They're hidding somewhere in the city doing their own search. What do you know?"

"Nothing much, but location. I know they are staying in the resort part of this restuarant. They attend all the big gatherings that the cities have. Someone said there is suppose to be some sort of gathering here tonight which is why they're here. Tomorrow, there is a huge party and its garuanteed that they'll be there. If they can't find the person by tomorrow night, they leave for Konoha" Kakashi explained.

"So its best we handle this tomorrow night then?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I treasure my life too much"

"Sure you do? I bet you're gonna be late getting back, and Baa-chan will have it out for you" Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Are you still on that? How many times do I have to say sorry?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I forgave you already. You just keep adding on to the pile. First, you was late. Then, you tried to kill me-"

"I did not!" Kakashi defended himself.

"Don't forget you left me to pay the pill. You still owe me my month worth of ramen" Naruko said.

"You eat like you're eating for ten people, Naruko. Do you not know how much ramen cost. Then you practically let me walk out"

"Dont put that on me! Then you came to my house to get that filth and didn't even say goodbye."

"I couldn't tell you anything. I wasn't even suppose to mention the mission to you."

"But you did, and now, Im here. Then you pulled that husband and wife shit"

"You crushed my hand for that remember?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Then you decide you want to get bold and fill me up"

"You did that to me when we first met" Kakashi also pointed out.

"Not to mention what you did to get me in this dress and out with you"

"Now, Naruko, don't act like you're innocent"

Naruko gave Kakashi the sweetest look she could muster, "Kashi, I am innocent."

"No you're n- Naruko!"

Naruko smiled sweetly at him as her hand trailed up this thigh, "Yes dear." Kakashi glared at her before moving her hand away. "Can't take what you deliver?"

"But you're not a closet pervert?" Kakashi asked.

"Not at all," Naruko leaned in "but I can show you how much of a freak I am."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? I think you're just a tease"

"I can show you better than I can tell you" Naruko said seductively.

"I don't think you can handle this" Kakashi said.

"And why not?" she smiled.

"You seem like a woman who would follow and not lead. You don't have enough energy to last a night with me. Besides, yo sexy ass would forgot everything once I drive in you."

"Kashi, you underestimate me. I think its you who wouldn't know how to handle this."

"That dirty mouth of yours gone get you in alot of trouble" Kakashi said.

"But you like it"

"That I do" Kakashi smirked.

Naruko sat back in her seat and continued to give Kakashi the heated look she was giving him. "Is that so?" she smirked.

Before Kakashi could reply, a waitor came up to their table. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but Ms. Namikaze?"

Naruko turned to look at the waitor waiting for him to get on with whatever he had to say. She was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with her date.

"Can I have your autograph? Im a huge fan of your work" the waitor exclaimed.

"Sure" Naruko said cheerfully. She took the pen and paper from the man's hand. She started to sign her name, but a gasp from Kakashi stopped her. She looked up to see what was wrong with him.

"Ms. Namikaze?!"

* * *

**This chapter has turned out longer than I expected. Then I have semester tests this week. So my schedule is kinda thrown off. My chapters will also be pushed back some days but I will try to get them all posted by Christmas Eve. I hope this chapter has helped with some of the questions concerning last chapter. I love you guys. Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. I can say this story is getting my love than I thought it would. You guys inspire me, so this is for yall. **

**Until next time,**

**Diya-chan**


	10. The True Meaning of Her Crimes pt 1

**Hellooooooo,**

**Can you guys believe that it has been a month since I started this story. Time sure fly by quick. I want to inform you guys that the next two maybe three chapters (including this one) will be really long. So if you're like bunnyguest, pop you some popcorn, turn up the music, and get ready to read for the rest of the week. I finished my last two test friday and hopefully I can catch up with my schedule since I am now out for Christmas break.**

**loveunaruto and bunnyguest have made my day with you guys reviews. I can say you guys will get a kick out of this chapter as well as the next two. I can see alot of shocks and typing in your future. So bunnyguest get your popcorn read. Love you guys though.**

**I got one review from some guest, Interested Reader, who totally offended me. I know you meant no harm, but I it just made me mad. I know you were just trying to give some friendly advice, but you could've phrased yo words a litt- a lot better. English is my first and only language, and it doesn't suck. I have had the best English teachers in Mississippi and passed all my English classes with a 92 or higher. Everybody makes mistakes, and this is my first fucking fanfiction story. Cut me some damn slack. Im sure if you were to type a damn story off the spur of your head and eager to put it up to see what will happen, there would be problem all throughout the chapter. Then the google shit wasn't even called for. If your review was on paper, I would have red lines in every sentence. This story is working just the way I want it. Im just fine with my current fans. I get at least two new fans daily. My current fans seem to think my story is good. Some of them even think its great. So next time, if you aint got shit to say nicely, don't give me yo review. Then you had to add the part about it's rare that you review, I appreciate your review though, and I should consider your advice. I will not consider your advice because if it annoys the hell out of you, don't read my work then. If you read this, I hope you feel the same way I felt. **

**Sorry you guys had to read that. I just had to get that off my chest, and I feel a lot better now. On to the chapter! Its right below the line.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The True Meaning of Her Crimes pt 1

The beautiful blonde sat in a comfy white chair bored out her mind. One elbow was proped up on the table and her head rested in hand. A glass of red wine was held by her other hand. Her cerulean orbs watched the crowd in front of her lazily. All that was going on was socialing and dancing. Nothing interesting was happening. No one she knew was there. It was starting to bother her. She did come hoping to get some things over with.

She wanted to end everything tonight. Now she was seeing that would be impossible. The gang was nowhere to be found. She had searched the whole entire party looking for them. Not one person seemed to catch her attention. After the long look, she decided to take a seat and wait for them to come out. They had to be hiding somewhere in this place.

Naruko had only been at the party for an hour and a half, and she was ready to leave. She probably would've enjoyed it more if Kakashi was with her. In her short time knowing him, she found his company comfortable and enjoyable. She never engaged in conversations like she did with Kakashi with anybody else. Not even Sasuke could make that happen.

Kakashi was suppose to be with tonight, but there was a problem. Naruko didn't know where Kakashi was at the moment. Last night was going well until the waitor came along. That's when things fell off. Everything turned upside down and yelling happened. She had even walked out on him. She was sure he went through hell last night while she was just fine. She couldn't even get it out her mind as each minute went by, and he wasn't here with her.

_"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but Ms. Namikaze?"_

_Naruko turned to look at the waitor waiting for him to get on with whatever he had to say. She was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with her date._

_"Can I have your autograph? Im a huge fan of your work" the waitor exclaimed. _

_"Sure" Naruko said cheerfully. She took the pen and paper from the man's hand. She started to sign her name, but a gasp from Kakashi stopped her. She looked up to see what was wrong with him. _

_"Ms. Namikaze?!"_

_"Huh?" _

_"He called you Ms. Namikaze, and you answered" Kakashi said the shock clearly shown on his face. _

_Naruko stared at him wondering what his point was. The waitor asked for her autograph. He even knew her name, Ms. Nami-. Her eyes suddenly widened at realizing exactly what his point was. 'He called me Ms. Namikaze, and I answered. He called me Ms. Namikaze, and I answered! Why, Naruko? Why did you answer the fucking call?! Shit, Im screwed!' she thought._

_She abruptly turned around in her chair scanning the building. The red head was gone and so were the three orange heads. The only one left was the purple haired woman who was clearly watching Naruko. She started to panic. She just gave up her identity in a place where the people who are trying to kill her are, and the said people now knew. 'Fuck! I have to get out of here!'_

_The blonde turned back around to face the waitor who caused this, "Why the fuck would you say my name like that?!"_

_The waitor looked taken back by the blonde's words. "The man I was catering to told me who you were, and I just wanted an autograph" he said. _

_"What man?!" she yelled at him. _

_The waitor flinched before pointing to the other side of the table, "He was sitting over there." He definitely pointing at the place where the red head was sitting._

_"Shit! Do you know what you just did?!" she yelled at the waitor some more. _

_"Naruko, calm down. He didn't know. Who would with you holding out on secrets" Kakashi spoke. _

_Naruko looked at Kakashi then narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut the fuck up, Kakashi!" she snapped. _

_By now every person in the restaurant was staring at Kakashi and Naruko. "No, Naruko, you shut the fuck up! You just ruined everything!" Kakashi snapped back at her. _

_"Uh," the waitor interrupted. _

_"What?!" Naruko and Kakashi yelled at him._

_"He also wanted me to give you this note" the waitor held out a piece of paper. Naruko snatched the paper away from him, and he fled the scene they were causing. _

_Naruko opened the note. Instantly her eyes widen again or mouth flew open. Naruko got up from her seat ready to leave, but she was pulled back. She turned around to see Kakashi standing and gripping her wrist. _

_"Let me go!" she screamed. _

_"You're not going anywhere" Kakashi said. _

_"Let me go, Kakashi!" she screamed again. He's starting to make me mad._

_"Im not going to let you die, Naruko" he said softly. _

_Naruko snatched away from Kakashi, "Don't get in my fucking way!"_

_Kakashi grabbed her arm again. Naruko snatched away again, this time landing a punch to Kakashi's jaw. "I said don't get in my fucking way!" she shouted then stormed out of the building. _

_She stepped outside wiping furiously the tears streaming down her face. She had to get out of Suna right now. Naruko heard her name being called, but she ignored it. She started walking to Kakashi's car, but she was suddenly pulled into some unknown room. 'What the fuck!?'_

_"Who's there?! I have a gun, and Im not afraid to use it!" Naruko shouted. _

_A deep chuckle sounded off before none other than Itachi Uchiha appeared. "That's a nice greeting, Naruko."_

_"Itachi, you scared me!" Naruko said throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well my little brother has been throwing a fit about you leaving him and going on some dangerous mission" Itachi said. _

_Naruko rolled her eyes, "Why does he care so much?"_

_"You are his wife, and he is mad with you" Itachi pointed out. _

_"Dont remind me. Back to the point"_

_"He found out about you leaving the city without permission from Lady Tsunade. I just happened to hear it all. I told him I would come protect you so he could quit complaining" Itachi said. _

_"Or was it to get away from him?" Naruko asked. _

_"That to, but I can say it was mostly because I have a soft spot for you" he said. _

_Naruko giggled, "Sure, Itachi. Im sure you saw what happened since you're here. I need to go hide somewhere."_

_"Yeah I did. You can stay with me since no one knows Im here" Itachi offered. _

_"Thank god! Itachi you're a life savor" Naruko exclaimed. _

That was the last time she saw Kakashi. She knew he was worried about her because he had called her a dozen times. She ignored his calls; she still needed to cool off. When she went to see Gaara this morning, he mentioned Kakashi saying he looked for her all night.

_Naruko walked into Gaara's office to have a talk to him. She saw Gaara sit down in his chair, his anger lashing out. She could tell he was mad about something. He was even deep in though. Kakashi had to tell him something because she saw him walk out the building a while ago. Gaara hands then found their way into his red locks pulling at them out of fustration. How on the hidden cities was he suppose to fix this. _

_"Geez, Gaara, don't kill yourself; I'm fine" Naruko said. _

_The red haired man snapped his head up looking into the direction the voice came from. Gaara got out his seat, sprinting over to the person. He held the girl in a bone-crushing hug. He had to for he thought she had been in danger for the past two hours. _

_"Don't scare me like that again, Naruko" he said. _

_"C-ca... can't... bre... breathe" Naruko gasped out. _

_Gaara let her go, "Where have you been?"_

_"Itachi is here" Naruko said. _

_"Naruko, you need to go ba-'_

_"So he told you"_

_Gaara nodded, "Naruko what were you thinking?"_

_"I wasn't thinking; it slipped. I was uh... having a rather distracting conversation."_

_"It's not safe for you to be here, Naruko" Gaara said. _

_"I don't care"_

_"_Nar-"

_"Gaara, Im staying. Im finishing this tonight" Naruko said. _

Naruko drank the last of her wine then got up to get another glass. She reached the back of the room where the bar was. She handed the man her glass. He refilled it and gave it back to her. Naruko put the glass to her lips to take a sip, but the sight of red caught her eyes. She put the glass down then started following the person. She had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The blonde went down a hall she didn't know existed. She kept her distance making sure not to be caught. The person she was following turned her head giving Naruko a good view of her face before turning the corner. Naruko knew she saw right. _What is Karin doing here? _Naruko turned the corner also, but Karin had dissappeared.

She froze realizes she had just walked into a trap. If Karin was here then, Juugo and Suigetsu also had to be here. If those three were here then that meant... Her thought was cut off as she snatched into a room. Before she could even do anything, she was pushed against the wall.

"You're really starting to make me mad!"

Naruko glared at the man in front of her, "You didn't seem to care when you was making me mad."

"You're my damn wife!"

"By blackmail" Naruko said.

"You're enjoying to be someone else wife more than being mine"

"It's for the mission. How do you know that?"

"I got eyes and ears everywhere you go, Naruko"

"What!? You got other people watching me now"

"A lot more than this mission has been going on"

"Sasuke, don't even go there" Naruko said. Sasuke stared at Naruko then started for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get rid of your fake husband"

"He's not even here"

"He just stepped in" Sasuke smirked.

Naruko eyes widen, "No, Sasuke, don't!"

"Bye, Naruko" Sasuke said.

Naruko pulled him away from the door, "Im not letting you leave."

"You care for him too much"

"You're not going to kill him" Naruko snapped at him.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruko's neck, "Stay out my way!"

Naruko tried to pull Sasuke's hand off her neck only for him to tighten his grip. "Suke... stop" she panted out.

Sasuke stared at her before he let his hand fall from her neck. Naruko dropped to her knees trying to catch her breathe. Sasuke stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

After her breathing went back to normal, Naruko tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Shit!"

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the building that held the party two hours late. If somethings hadn't happened, he would've been on his way back to Konoha right now. His life was the one of the reasons he had finally decided to come. He valued his life more than the guilt he was feeling from last night. He was sure he didn't want to deal with Tsunade wrath either.

Another reason he was late was because he was thinking about Naru. He had seen her at least three times that day, and he was glad to see she was her lively self. She had made him feel so guilty last night, and Gaara didn't help with that this morning either.

_Kakashi Hatake stood in the plainly decorated room with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a cool expression on his face. His stance indicated everything was just fine, and he didn't care one way or another. The information he had just told was the complete opposite of what he had been protraying. He wasn't calm at all either. He was panicing and breaking down in the inside. He lost the Hokage's god daughter. She was sure to kill him along with Jiraiya, Sasuke, Gaara, and hell even Sakura. _

_Gaara no Sabaku sat at his desk with his eyes fixed on Kakashi. A hard glare met the bachelor piercing fire throgh his skin hoping to kill the man. He knew that no matter how long he stared at him he was never going to drop to ashes. His glare harden at seeing the silver haired man calmness and apathetic attitude. Did he not find anything wrong with what he had just said? If he didn't, Gaara clearly did. He lost his friend! He had to hold back from strangling him when he said it, but if Naruko didn't turn up by the night, he was going to slowly torture Kakashi. He would leave the murder part to Tsunade for he knew her anger would be double amount of his. _

_"Where is Naruko?" Gaara asked. _

_It was a question Kakashi wanted to know the answer to himself. Naruko had shocked him so last night that his mind short circuted. Never in his short period od time of knowing her did he think she would get mad at him. Mad to the point she punched him and nearly locked his lights out. It took him awhile to regain his composure and go after Naruko. There was no sign or trace of her. He looked for her all night. Even waited for her all morning at the hotel. She didn't show up, so he thought it was best to go to Gaara._

_"She left last night and never showed back up" Kakashi said not moving from his position._

_"You were at the restaurant, correct" Gaara said. _

_Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes."_

_"What happened. Don't leave out details, Hatake. You're seconds away from dying" Gaara threatened. _

_Kakashi sighed at hearing that. He didn't want to think about the night at all. He felt so guilty for what had happened. He could've handled the situation alot better, but it was in the past. Now, Naruko was probably mad at him because she was in the hands of the enemy. He hoped not. Kakashi looked at Gaara and told what happened starting from the point they walked in to the point she stormed out, leaving out the flirting and side conversations._

_After Kakashi finished talking, Gaara rised up from his seat in a quick haste. His glare intensified, and Kakashi could feel the killing intent oozing off of him. "Hatake, you are dismissed. I will be informing Lady Tsunade of this." Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and left quickly. _

Kakashi didn't want to be another situation like that ever again. He didn't even want another mission like this one either. He knew as long as he lived he would continue to do missions, and as long as Naruko was still alove, she was going to be reckless. She would be the reason he would try to stop her recklessness and continue his job. She was even his motivation on getting to the party and finishing the mission. Naruko was the last reason for why he was here.

_Kakashi stepped through the front doors of the hotel at six o'clock. After leaving the Kazekage's office, Kakashi drove around Suna admiring it's beauty. It was just something to get his mind off of Naruko, and it worked quite well. He couldn't do that all day because he had a mission to finish, and Tsunade would personally come down here and have her way with him. He decided it was time to get back to get ready for party that starts an hour later. _

_The owner came from around the front desk, "Excuse me, Mr. Hatake."_

_Kakashi looked up to see the man, "Yes"_

_"Your wife told me to give you this note" he said handing Kakashi the note._

_"Uh thanks" Kakashi said taking the note and continued on his way._

_He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. Kakashi played with the note in his hand. For some reason he couldn't pull himself to open it. What if she went back home or if she was capture. Kakashi crossed that off the list; he knew Naruko was a strong woman. She could protect herself better than he could. _

_The elevator doors opened, and Kakashi stepped off of it. He walked slowly to his room at the end of the hall. Once making it, he dug the keys out his pocket opening the door. Kakashi walked in then froze realizing everything was wrong about the picture. He could've sworn the lights were off when he left. He wasn't even in the room for the past hours. Then there were clothes thrown everywhere. _

_Kakashi reached for the gun strapped to his side, but he felt a breeze. He looked to see the window open. He went over to close, and stopped seeing golden blonde hair. There was Naruko getting into an unknown car. _

_"Naruko" Kakashi whispered to himself._

_He went to open the note, but his phone interrupted his thought. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lady Tsunade. He sighed before answering it._

_"Hello" he answered._

_"Just what is going on over there?" Tsunade asked. _

_"Everything is just fine. Naruko is fine" Kakashi said. _

_"Where is Naruko?"_

_"She can't answer the phone right now"_

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Sorry, Lady Tsunade, got to finish the mission" Kakashi hung up. _

_He put the phone back in his pocket and laid down on the bed. The pure whiteness of the plain ceiling was the only thing he saw. The nicely decorated wall and freshly made beds didn't even catch didn't attention, the pureness of the bare ceiling did. It was nothing fascinating about the ceiling. Staring at the ceiling helped him to think. He needed to clear his mind before he decided to attend the party._

_"Kakashi get yourself together" he said to himself. _

_He opened the note Naruko left for him hoping to finally get rid of the curious nature he had developed. The was one sentence, four words, written in black ink on the paper. It was he needed to get up and get ready for the party. _

_**See you tonight Kashi.**_

Kakashi looked around for noticeable golden blonde hair, but he couldn't even find her. The party had been going on for at least two hours; she should be here. Kakashi took another look and saw the gang in different parts of the room. _If they're here, where is Naru?_ He went to the back of the room to see if she was at the bar, but still no luck.

_Where is Naruko? _

Kakashi started to go back up to the front then the bartender went down a hallway to get something. The silver haired bachelor went down the hall he had just seen the bartender go down. The hallway had a series of twist and turns, and Kakashi went down them going into every room. There was no luck in finding Naruko. Kakashi stopped his search when he spotted a necklace laying on the floor. He picked it up instantly recognizing it as the necklace Naruko always wore.

The necklace dropped out Kakashi's hand when a knife came past his face. He dodged it quickly and turned to see who had thrown it at him. Six people with orange hair and piercings were standing in front of him. Kakashi recognised three of them from his date with Naruko.

"Where is the heir?" one of them spoke up.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls going back to the party. He leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway watching his target carefully. He saw Kakashi take a look around and assumed he was looking for Naruko. After a couple of minutes, Kakashi started to walk to the back. Sasuke was ready to put his plan into action.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt pulling him away from the opening of the hallway. Sasuke was shoved against the wall. He opened his eyes to be met his red eyes.

"What did you do to, Naruko" the person hissed at him.

Sasuke glared at the person, "She's fine."

The person gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt. "That's not what I asked you"

"She's somewhere around here" Sasuke smirked.

A punch was landed to Sasuke's jaw, "Sasuke, I will personally kill you if you harmed Naruko in any way!"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked to the person, his glare intensified and his eyes turned red. "Itachi, stay out my way" he snapped.

"I don't like your way" Itachi said.

"I don't give a fuck, Itachi. Im going to finish you right here!" Sasuke yelled. He ran up to Itachi holding a sword ready to stab his older brother.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi ended up behind Sasuke, and Sasuke's sword held against the back of neck by his own brother. "I think it's you who is going to be finished right here, little brother" Itachi said.

* * *

Naruko kicked at the door for the millionth time in the past thirty-five minutes. "Why won't this stupid door open?!" she yelled out of fustration.

_Damn teme! He is going to pay for this!_

She pulled out her gun aiming it at the door. Her index finger rested on the trigger. She pulled the trigger hoping the bullet would go through the door. She ducked as the bullet bounced off the door and went into something in the room.

"You got to be shitting me!" she cursed. _The damn door is bullet proof and unbreakable!_

Naruko had tried everything possible to get the door open. The door never budged or even created a dent. She even tried picking the lock, but nothing happened with that either. She wasn't going to give up. She couldn't be stuck in a room while Kakashi fought her battles and got rid of her problem.

"Help! Anybody out there!" Naruko yelled banging on the door. _Where the fuck are people when you need help!?_

Naruko pushed on the door trying to see if it would open. "Fucking door!" she yelled and slid down the door. She looked around the room seeing if there was anything else that would help her get the door open.

Then the door swung open, and Naruko fell back hitting her back on the cold floor. "Shit!" she hissed at the pain and coldness. She sat up quickly rubbing at her back then she realized she was out in the hallway. "Hey, the door's open!"

"Still the way I remember you, Namikaze" an unknown voice.

Naruko slowly turned until the person came into her view. A man in a black cloak wearing an orange mask stood in front of Naruko.

She gasped, "Madara"

* * *

**O_O oh snap! This was long. It took me at least four days to type this. Then I have like three different versions of this chapter. It was some hard work, but I did for you guys. It will not take me four days to type the next chapter... I hope not. I hoped you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow! I think this is my longest chapter yet. I hoped I didn't confuse some of yall with the flashbacks. Enough of my talking.**

**Until next time,**

**Diya-Chan**


	11. The True Meaning of Her Crimes pt 2

**Hiya,**

**Happy holidays and New Years Eve! Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'll try to make it up. I will also be having a gif for you guys for New Years. I won't tell you what it is, so you'll have to wait and see. Read, review, and enjoy. **

**Also I want to give a shoutout to my new fan, . She gave me the support I needed to get this chapter out because I've been lacking. It's because of her that Im giving you guys this chapter, so thank her! I love you and thanks for your support. **

**Chapter ten everybody! It's just below the line.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The True Meaning of Her Crimes pt 2

A punch was landed to Sasuke's jaw, "Sasuke, I will personally kill you if you harmed Naruko in any way!"

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked to the person, his glare intensified and his eyes turned red. "Itachi, stay out my way" he snapped.

"I don't like your way" Itachi said.

"I don't give a fuck, Itachi. Im going to finish you right here!" Sasuke yelled. He ran up to Itachi holding a sword ready to stab his older brother.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi ended up behind Sasuke, and Sasuke's sword held against the back of neck by his own brother. "I think it's you who is going to be finished right here, little brother" Itachi said.

"Why?," Sasuke balled his hands up in fists "why do you care so much!"

"Because you're losing your mind" Itachi said.

"I am not!" Sasuke yelled.

"When I said get your woman back, this is not what I meant"

"I came up with my own plan, and it's already working" Sasuke smirked.

"That's why! I can't allow you to keep harming Naruko" Itachi said.

"No one is harming her!" Sasuke yelled.

"You are!" Itachi yelled back.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke growled then turned around quickly shocking Itachi. Sasuke raised his balled up fist and punched Itachi square in the face sending him flying down the vacant hall.

_Where did all this power come from? When did he learn to move like this? _Before Itachi could comprehend what just happened, Sasuke stood over him, sword in his hand and killing intent oozing off of him. _Does he really care about Naruko this much?_

"Die, Itachi!" Sasuke hissed raising his sword aiming for Itachi's heart.

Itachi grabbed the sword with his hands stopping it from plunging through his heart. He would admit he had the same killing intent radiating off of him earlier. That was because he did something with Naruko and wouldn't speak of it. He couldn't kill his brother no matter how hard he tried. He never would have thought Sasuke would get this mad over the simple truth. He usually yells and curse until he gets his way, never this.

"Sasuke this isn't what you want" Itachi said trying to calm the angry raven. Sasuke didn't say a word, simply glared at the man.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Sasuke snapped trying to plunge the sword in Itachi's chest.

Itachi held the sword in between his hand then snatch it out Sasuke's grasp. He got to his feet and walked to Sasuke stopping in front of him. "Because Naruko would hate you" he said. Itachi watched Sasuke's expression somber a little.

The sound of running knocked Itachi and Sasuke out their thoughts. They looked to the direction the running was coming from to see a man approaching them. Once the man was closer, they recongised him as Kakashi.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled taking cover.

"Duck?" Itachi questioned then saw the series of weapons flying their way. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar throwing him on the ground.

* * *

Kakashi stopped his search when he spotted a necklace laying on the floor. He picked it up instantly recognizing it as the necklace Naruko always wore. The necklace dropped out Kakashi's hand when a knife came spiraling past his face. He dodged it quickly and turned to see who had thrown it at him. Six people with orange hair and piercings were standing in front of him. Kakashi recognised three of them from his 'date' with Naruko.

"Where is the heir?" one of them spoke up.

"That's a foolish question" Kakashi said readying himself.

"Won't talk. Fine, I'll just have to get it out of you" the person said. The other five look alikes disappeared from the site.

Kakashi just hoped that none of them found Naruko. "Who are you, what do you want with Naruko?"

"I'm Pain, and just say I need her for a reason" Pain said.

"I won't let you have her" Kakashi sneered landing a punch to Pain's jaw causing him to go into the closet wall.

"It's a honor to meet _the _Kakashi Hatake, but Im afraid it'll be the las time someone acknowledge you" Pain said pulling himself out the wall. He pulled out a metal bar and charged Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly ducked dodging Pain's attack. He knew using his gun on him would be useless, so Kakashi threw another punch at Pain. This time Pain ducked and landed a blow to Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi skidded to a stop then went in for another punch. He locked eyes with Pain only for his punch to be directed to the wall.

_What was that? _Kakashi gripped his now bleeding hand and distance himself away from Pain. _He didn't even move, and I missed. _

"It's over" Pain said.

Kakashi's eyes widen noticing that Pain was currently in front of him. He didn't have time to make a move. _Dammit!_ Pain wrapped his hand around Kakahi's throat slamming him to the floor. The metal bar appeared in his hand.

"You shall know pain" Pain said impeling the bar into Kakashi's body.

Kakashi coughed up blood as he slowly felt his life leaving his body. He was becoming weak. _No, I can't go out like this. I have to stay for -._

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the look alikes appeared beside Pain. The look alike stared at Pain giving him a silent message. Pain nodded then turned away from the scene.

"No!" Kakashi panted. _I'm not going to let them get Naruko. _

"You're still alive?," Pain asked turning to look at him then to his look alike "Finish him." Pain then walked off leaving Kakashi with his look alike.

Kakashi pulled the bar out of him then slowly got to his feet. Pain #2 started throwing knives at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them only to have shuriken come flying past him. After getting rid of those, Kakashi did the only thing possible, run. He turned the corner spotting two familiar people who looked like they were about to fight.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled then took for cover around the corner.

"Duck?" Kakashi heard Itachi question then he heard the some of something hitting the floor.

* * *

Sasuke got up from the floor that he had been just thrown in to to see a series of weapons scattered around them. He then looked to see what Kakashi was running from. There was a strange dude with orange hair and piercings all over his face. _What the hell is going on?_

The raven jumped back to the ground upon seeing some more weapons come his way. Sasuke saw Itachi get up and run towards the man. Itachi stabbed the man in the heart like Sasuke would have done to Itachi earlier. The man dropped to the ground unmovingly.

The sound of footsteps made Sasuke turned around. There stood Kakashi Hatake, jsut the person Sasuke needed to see. Kakashi had cuts and bruises all over him and a big wound on his chest. He was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breathe, probably from running. Sasuke smirked at seeing his appearance. _Shouldn't take too long. _

Sasuke picked up one of the many knives and walked over to Kakashi. "It's nice seeing you again, Kakashi" Sasuke smirked.

"I can say the same, Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"I've heard things about you"

Kakashi removed himsef from the wall, "Can we not do that here? I have too find Naruko bef-"

"What is it with you and _my wife_?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nothing" Kakashi said walking off.

Sasuke growled, "Stay away from Naruko."

"Even you know that's not going to work" Kakashi said.

"And why not?"

Kakashi stopped and turned towards Sasuke, "She's going to keep coming to me and never you."

_That's it! _Sasuke charged towards Kakashi, but ended up shoved against the wall_ again._ "Itachi, stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled.

"No"

"Itachi, I swea-"

The words died in this throat when a loud scream echoed down the hall. All three men instantly recognised who scream it was.

"Naruko!" they said in unison and took off to find her.

* * *

Naruko pushed on the door trying to see if it would open. "Fucking door!" she yelled and slid down the door. She looked around the room seeing if there was anything else that would help her get the door open.

Before she could get a good look around, the door swung open causing Naruko to fall back hitting her back on the cold floor. "Shit!" she hissed at the pain and coldness. She sat up quickly rubbing at her back then she realized she was out in the hallway. "Hey, the door's open!"

"Still the way I remember you, Namikaze" an unknown voice.

Naruko slowly turned until the person came into her view. A man in a black cloak wearing an orange mask stood in front of Naruko.

She gasped, "Madara."

Naruko picked herself up from the floor and braced herself. A serious expression appeared on her face and her eyes glared daggers at Madara. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her words dripping with venom.

The blonde despised the man standing in front of her. It has been six years since she last seen him. She hoped someone would rid him from the world, but it didn't happen. He was the man who killed her parents. No matter how many times she tried to kill him, he never died. He somehow always seem to slip out of her fingertips. It was like he always hunted her then taunt her. Instead of trying to kill him, she killed some of the other people of his organization. That only turned out worse.

Madara chuckled, "You haven't changed one bit, Naruko. Im not here for a fight; it's more like a friendly conversation."

Naruko eyed him, "What would I have to talk about with you?!"

"Your existance" Madara said.

"What?!"

"It's been hard trying to catch back up with you after what you did six years ago. You hid yourself pretty good, Naruko. It was all thanks to your pretty little friend that we was able to find you again" Madara said.

_Pretty little friend? Who the fuck is he talking about. _"What friend?"

"If I remember correctly, she said her name was Sakura"

Naruko growled. _Im going to kill that bitch when I get back to Konoha! _

"She told me where you were and any other detail I wanted to know. She was very helpful" Madara smirked.

"How did she get into contact with you" Naruko asked.

"Saw my number in Sasuke's office" he answered.

_The bitch is so dead! _"Now what?"

"You have something we need, Naruko. We're not going to stop until we get it"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto sneered.

Madara smirked, "That's exactly how your going to end up"

"If you can catch me first" Naruko said.

"We've already caught your other friends running around the place. Hope they're alive" Madara said.

Naruko punched Madara sending him across the floor. "Leave them alone!"

Madara skidded to a stop, "It's alittle to late for that." He disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of Naruko. He grabbed her by her neck. "Besides, Im not the one you should be fighting." He then threw her causing her to hit the wall hard. He then disappeared from sight.

Naruko let out a loud scream. _Shit! That hurt!_ She fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Her teeth were clenched as she was trying to fight the pain she felt on her back.

"Naru?"

Forgetting about the pain she was feeling, she looked up to see if she was hearing correctly. A hand was outstretched in front of her. She looked up further to see the face of the silver haired man she loved so much.

"Kashi!" she exclaimed jumping up and hugging the man "Thank god you're okay"

"It's glad to see you too, Naru" Kakashi said returning the hug "are you okay?"

"Fine, what happened?" She asked looking at the wound on his chest.

"I was fighting Pain. It's nothing" he said.

"You found her" someone else said.

Naruko looked around Kakashi to see Itachi walking over to them,"Itachi!"

A growl sounded from behind Itachi. "What are you doing out of the room?" Sasuke asked stepping from around Itachi.

Naruko knew exactly why he was growling, so she pulled herself away Kakashi. She walked over to Sasuke and began smacking him. "How dare you lock me up? You think I wasn't go be able to get out. I should kill you, but I care too much"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her from hitting him, "How did you get out of the room?" Naruko snatched her arm away from him and gave him a glare.

"You locked her in a room?" Itachi asked.

"Yes he did" Naruko answered.

"Dobe, answer my question!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Quit yelling at me, teme!"

Sasuke sighed, "Nevermind!" He snapped his fingers, and his group appeared.

"Jugo, take Naruko some place safe. Suigetsu and Karin watch her" Sasuke ordered.

"What!" Naruko yelled out "I'm not going!"

"Sasuke, are you be-"

Sasuke cut Itachi off, "I got this."

Jugo grabbed Naruko then preceded to walk off with Suigetsu and Karin following him.

"Put me down, Jugo! Let me go! Sasuke, you're a dead man!" they heard Naruko scream.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"Because we got company" Sasuke said nodding his head to the back.

They turned around to see the five Pains turned the corner and look at them.

* * *

"Put me down!" Naruko yelled trying to get out of Jugo's monster grip.

"Shut up already!" Suigetsu yelled at Naruko.

"Why you! Wait until he puts me down" Naruko threatened.

Suigetsu hid behind Karin, "Hehe, I was just kidding."

"Sure you was. I want to be put down!" Naruko said.

"Sasuke said to keep you safe" Jugo spoke.

"Fine" Naruko said stopping her protest. _I guess Sasuke does care for me. Even if he shows it in weird ways. Damn overprotective man! I could defend myself!_

"Is that all we had to say to shut you up?" Suigetsu asked. Naruko growled at the man causing him to push Karin in front of him as a shield. "Take her, not me"

"Get away from me, Suigetsu" Karin said pushing Suigetsu away from her_._

They walked a little further before stopping at a door. Karin went to the door and opened it. She walked in first flipping the light on. Suigetsu checked the room before going in wit Jugo following him in. Karin closed the door, and Jugo put Naruko down.

Naruko hit Suigetsu over the head, "Shut up sometimes!"

"Ow! Naruko, I was kidding" Suigetsu said rubbing his head.

"That's what you get Suigetsu" Karin laughed while Jugo smirked.

"You know it's really nice seeing you again, Naruko" Jugo said.

Naruko fixed her dress then looked around the room. It was a plain white room with a beige carpet. The only piece of furniture in the room was an empty bookshelf and a chair. Naruko sighed before taking the seat. She looked at the other people in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. She knew exactly why they were here, to help Sasuke. She just wanted to know Sasuke purpose for coming.

"Sasuke wanted us to help him find you" Jugo said.

"He was so freaked out that you left the village to do this dangerous mission" Karin added on.

"It was funny seeing him lose it" Suigetsu laughed.

Naruko stared at all of them trying to find a lie in what they just said. All of them seemed to be telling the truth. _He's really trying._

Karin saw the look on Naruko's face and spoke up, "You know he really cares for you."

"He stops being that cocky bastard when it comes to you" Suigetsu said.

"So why am I here" Naruko asked.

"I sensed trouble coming, and I told Sasuke. He didn't want you fighting, so he told us to watch you" Karin said.

Naruko eyes widen, "What!?"

"You can't leave, Naruko" Karin said.

"I have to help them. They can't defeat them by themselves" Naruko said.

"Sasuke is not going kill me because you ran off and got hurt" Suigetsu snapped.

"Let her go" Jugo said.

"What!?" Karin and Suigetsu yelled.

"It's her battle, and we don't have the right to stop her from doing what she wants" Jugo explained.

"Thanks Jugo" Naruko said opening the door and running down the hall.

"If Sasuke comes after us, Ima make sure you die first" Suigetsu said.

* * *

"You again" Pain said acknowledging Kakashi "I thought I got rid of you"

"It's going to take more than weapons to get rid of me" Kakashi said.

"Pain, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"He started the organization I use to be in" Itachi informed him.

"So he's the leader of Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" Itachi asked.

"I didn't come here to talk. Where is Naruko Uzumaki?" Pain asked.

"You're not getting her" Sasuke snapped.

"Why so protective of her?" Pain asked.

Sasuke growled," What do you want with her?"

"Naruko has something very special about her that very few people possess" Itachi answered for Pain.

"Something special?" Sasuke question.

"There are nine people who posses special powers" Kakashi said.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to collect all of those special powers. There are only two more to collect, and Naruko is one of them" Itachi continued.

"Thanks for the lesson. Any last words before you die" Pain asked. Kakashi and Sasuke readied themselves, and Itachi simply stared. "Very well"

All the other Pains came forward to Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi. They was ready to fight. One Pain came foward with a long metal bar in his hand, but a blonde blur stopped him. Everyone stopped to see the familiar blonde stand in between the Pains and her friends. The one pain she took down layed on the ground with the bar lodged in his heart.

"Ah, you save us the time for finding you... Naruko" Pain said.

* * *

Naruko ran down the hall remembering the way she came from when Jugo was carrying her. She ran like her life depended on it. Her friends life depended though. She wasn't about to let them get themselves killed just for her. She cared for them too much to let that happen.

She kept running down the hall until she heard Sasuke yelling. She knew she was close. She happy to know that were not fighting yet. She had to make it in time so they would fight. She picked up the pace trying to make it.

"You're not getting her!" she heard Sasuke yell.

_Almost there. _This was her fight, and she was going to fight it whether they like it or not. She turned the corner to see the pain coming to attack Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke. Naruko ran faster as one Pain carried a long metal bar in his hand headed towards Sasuke. Naruko grabbed the bar out the man's hand and pinned him to the ground with the bar. The other Pains stopped, and she could tell everyone was shocked by her sudden entrance.

"Ah, you saved us the time for finding you... Naruko" Pain said.

"Naruko, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Why won't you stay put?" Sasuke growled.

"I told you, Im not leaving until I finish this" Naruko looked over her shoulder at them. They noticed the determined look in her eyes.

"Let her do this" Itachi said.

"Thanks Itachi" Naruko said pulling the bar out of the Pain she just killed. She turned her attention to the other four Pains. "Your fight is with me!"

The three Pains came towards her. She pull out her gun an pulled the trigger. One Pain went down from being shot in the head. Naruko dropped the gun and hit the Pain that tried to sneak up on her with the metal bar in her hand. She stabbed that Pain in the head with the bar causing him to drop. All there was left was the two other Pains.

Naruko looked up to see the leader missing. _Where i-! _Naruko leaned to the left missing a punch aimed for her head. She grabbed that Pain's head and twisted her head. She let her go then looked around to see where the leader went. Her eyes went wide then she looked down to the ground. Her gun wasn't on the floor anymore; it was in the hand of the leader, who was hiding over by Sasuke and them.

She saw Pain raise the gun and followed it to see it pointing at one the men. _Shit! _Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi noticed her paniced expression then looked to where she was standing. They all froze when they saw the trigger being pulled. Naruko ran over to them pushing Kakashi out the way. The series of bullets pierced her body.

"Naru!" she heard Kakashi scream before her mind became fuzzy.

Her eyes turned red and killing intent filled the air. It was so strong that it was suffocating the others in the area. Naruko disappeared in a blur and and appeared in front of Pain. She snatched the gun away from and punched him sending him flying down the hall. She went over to him picking him up and throwing him into the wall. She raised the gun and fired it. Pain's limp body fell to the ground.

Naruko's eyes turned back to their normal color. She dropped to the ground and coughed up blood. Her vision was blurring, and she felt herself getting weaker. She closed her eyes letting the blackness slowly consume her.

"Naru!" She heard Kakashi yelled. She could tell he was by her side. She smiled and open her eyes. She couldn't see much but could make out the form that was Kakashi. "Why did you do it?"

"Because... I-I love you," she whispered. She saw Kakashi eyes go wide.

"What?" He questioned.

"Don't worry," she coughed "I'll be just fine." Naruko placed a wide smile on her face. Then the blackness completely took over her.

_The game's back in action._

* * *

**What's going to happen to Naruko?! Tell me what you think please. I wrote this in two days and it might be a little confusing. You bared with it though. It's like my second longest chapter. Anyways... Review please! Come on people I know you want to leave me a nice review. I need some new reviewers. Welllllll...**

**See ya tomorrow,**

**Diya-Chan**


	12. Later Hitman

**Happy New Year,**

**Can you believe its 2014?! I practically went outside at 12:00 this morning and popped fireworks and had a little bubbly. Shhh, don't tell no one. I hope you guys are enjoying the holidays. A new year, a new chapter. Here's another chapter for you guys. Where are all my fans? They like went MIA on me. Maybe it's the holidays, but if you have been missing my story, I want a review for every chapter you haven't read. Im dead serious. Lol, Im kidding, but if you do that, I would really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Eleven everybody. If you cry while reading the chapter, let me know. It's some good stuff in this chapter, and Im sure a lot of you would like. :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Later Hitman

_Will she be okay? _It was a question that appeared in his head every minute he stayed in this room. The question came constantly becoming the only thing his mind could register, but he knew the answer to it. She was okay. In fact, he knew she more than okay as she is breathing right in front of him. Even as he sat at her bedside in her hospital room, the question popped up. It was as if his senses had a feeling that something wasn't okay with her. As long as he had that feeling, he wouldn't say she was okay until she woke up.

She had been sleep for awhile, fifty-four hours at the most, and he had to leave for his next mission in less than twenty-four hours. As long as she stayed like this, he had his mind made up that he was go stay by her side until she woke up. He didn't care about his missions and wasn't about to go on them while she was in this state. He didn't even care that this was his career, and he would be losing money. The last thing he wanted was to come back from his mission and find out something went bad. He wouldn't leave until his eyes saw for themselves that she was just fine.

Enough things have already went bad in the girl's life from her parents death to her corrupted marriage. Since he walked into her life, things started going even further down hill for the girl, and he couldn't help but blame himself for all of it. He even thought he was the reason she lay on this hospital bed in a coma. If he would have been paying more attention, she wouldn't have taken the shot for him. Better yet, if he had let her words slip at the restaurant, things wouldn't have even come to this, but It happened and couldn't be changed. All he could do now was hope for the best, and he sure was hoping.

He hoped he would be able to see her smiling face again. He loved her smile for it touched his heart everytime it appeared. Her smile seemed to light up any atmosphere and luminate it with warm, happy energy. Energy that made him do things he would never imagine he would do. He was all about his job and completing them successfully, but after meeting her, it all changed. It even pained him that her goofy grin was the last thing he saw before she blacked out on him into this coma.

The words she told him before she blacked out still echoed in his mind. It made his heart swell with love because he knew she loved him to just like he loved her. She knew he would freak out so she assured him she'll be fine. He would take her up on her words. He smiled thinking about mentioning it to her when she woke. She probably didn't even realised she said it.

The silver haired man, mask back in place, stared at the woman in front of him. It amazed him how she had only been in his life for a couple of weeks and she was able to get his feeling free. They were feelings he didn't know he had. He pushed her bangs away from her face basking in her beauty.

"I'll be waiting for you when you wake" he whispered.

He leaned back in his chair watching her. He had went through hell getting her back to Konoha in time. He would've taken her to Suna's hospital, but he knew Lady Tsunade was the best person suited to taking care of her. Itachi and suprisingly Sasuke told him to get her to safety. He picked Naruko up taking the back way out the building. He put her into his car and drove off. He arrived in Konoha in twenty minutes even though it was a two hour distance between Konoha and Suna. He then rushed her to the hospital.

Shizune went and got Lady Tsunade. They operated on Naruko for an hour before announcing she was fine and was in a coma. After that, him and Lady Tsunade had a long talk about the mission.

_"Have a seat, Kakashi" Tsunade gestured to the couch in the room. Tsunade took her own seat on the loveseat. Tsunade had moved them to a more private room in order for them to talk. _

_Kakashi took the seat and put all his attention on the Hokage. He could tel by looking into her hazel eyes that she wasn't mad. She looked more confused than anything. _

_"What happened? Tell me in full details" she asked. _

_Kakashi sighed and got prepared to tell the horror of a stor, "When I made it to Suna,I went to Gaara to get the rest of my mission details. I went to the hotel where I placed to stay, and I ran into Naruko. We settled into our room since it was night time._

_"When I awoke the next morning Naruko was gone, but she came back that evening saying she went to see Gaara. I told her we were going to the restaurant our targets were at. We got ready and went to the restaurant. Naruko showed me all the targets, and I told her the information I had on them. We then started to come up with our. Once we had all the details figured out, the waitor came to the table" Kakashi paused. _

_"The waitor came to the table?" Tsunade said urging him to continue. _

_"He asked her for her autograph calling her Ms. Namikaze" Kakashi said. _

_Tsunade eyes widen, "What?"_

_"I was shocked myself. Naruko agreed to give him an autograph. Then I questioned her, and she snapped. I guess she realize she gave herself away. She started yelling at the waitor. He said one of our target told him who Naruko was. The waitor then gave her a note the our targets wrote. She read it and got out her seat ready to leave. I stopped her, but she yelled at me and snatched away. I tried to stop her again. She punched me and left. I went after her, but she was gone_

_"I looked for her all night, and when morning came, I went to talk to Gaara. I explained everything to him, and he said he would inform you. I rode around town before going back to the hotel. I thought about skipping out on the party, but I thought about you, and Naruko had left me a note. She said she was going to the party. _

_"I got dressed then went. I didn't see Naruko anywhere and was about to leave when I noticed a hallway that a bartender went down. I went down there trying to find her. I found her necklace" Kakashi held up her necklace which Tsunade grabbed. _

_"That brat" he heard her sigh._

_"Then Pain approached me" Kakashi said. _

_"Your target was the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked._

_Kakashi nodded," He asked me where Naruko was. I didn't tell him, and he sent the others away to look for her. We went fought. Then one of the others came back saying he found Naruko. He left and I had to fight the other one. It was hard, so I ran. I then ran into Sasuke and Itachi" Kakashi said. _

_"Sasuke? What was he doing there?" Tsunade asked with an irked expression. _

_"Taka was there. He wanted to bring Naruko back." Kakashi informed. _

_"Someone else Im going to have to talk to" Tsunade said. _

_"Itachi got rid of that Pain while Sasuke tried to kill me. Itachi stopped him. We heard Naruko scream. I made it to her first. She looked to be in pain, but wouldn't say what happened. Itachi and Sasuke joined us. She still wouldn't say what happened. Sasuke the ordered the rest of Taka to take Naruko someplace safe and watch her. _

_"She protested, but Sasuke wasn't having it. They took her away,and the five Pains approached us. He asked us where was Naruko again. Then we was about to fight, but Naruko appeared taking out one of the Pains. Sasuke was against her being there. Itachi let her fight. She took out the other three. She then started to panic. _

_"We looked to see what had her bothered. Pain was pointing a gun at us. Naruko pushed me out the way and took the shots. She then lost it and shot Pain down. She came back to and started coughing up blood. I went to her. She told me she'll be fine then she blacked out. I got her out the building and rushed her back to Konoha" Kakashi said. _

_They talked some more for hours about how to handle the situation between Naruko and Sasuke before finally coming to a conclusion. After they finished talking, Kakashi got up from his seat. _

_"Kakashi" Tsunade called out. _

_Kakashi turned around and caught whatever Tsunade had just thrown at him. He saw it was Naruko's necklace. He gave her a questioning look. _

_"She would appreciate it if you gave it back to her" Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded then walked out the building. _

* * *

_"Goodnight, Naruko" Minato said to his daughter who he had just tucked into bed._

_"G'nite daddy" a young Naruko yawned before dozing off into sleep. _

_Minato smiled at his daughter. He left her room and went into his bedroom. His wife, Kushina, laid across their bed watching the tv. She noticed Minato walk into the room then looked up at him. _

_"Finally got her to go to bed" Kushina asked. _

_"After playing with her dolls and three stories, yes" Minato said rubbing his face. Kushina giggled. "Why couldn't you get her to go to bed?"_

_"I do it every night, and you always find some reason not to do it" Kushina said. _

_"She gets all that energy from you" Minato smiled. _

_"She does not" Kushina protested. _

_"She does too" Minato said. _

_"At least she's not all calm and understanding" Kushina crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"Hey! What's wrong with being calm and understanding?" Minato questioned. _

_Kushina laughed, "Nothing. It was one of the many reason I feel in love with you."_

_"Really now?" Minato raised an eyebrow. _

_"Yes really" Kushina said. _

_Minato walked over to his wife,"I love you, Kushina"_

_"I love you, too, Minato" She leaned in for a kiss, but Minato froze. _

_"Did you hear that?" he asked. _

_"Hear wh-" A loud crash was heard. _

_"Naruko" Minato said darting out the room with Kushina on his tail. _

_Minato opened the door to Naruko's room to see Naruko's bed empty. "Such a beautiful child. She takes after her mother" a voice sounded from inside the room. _

_Minato walked into the room to see a man wearing a mask holding his daughter. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_"Hand over your wife" the man with the mask said. _

_Minato turned to look at Kushina. He knew that someday this would happen, but not this soon or like this. He returned his attention back on the masked man. "No"_

_"Very well. Say goodbye to your precious daughter" the masked man said holding up a knife preparing to stab Naruko. _

_"Naruko" Minato said flashing over to the man attempting to punch him. _

_The man moved quickly across the room dodging the punch and dropping Naruko in the process. Minato caught Naruko just as she was about to hit the ground. He then noticed the explosives around the area that were about to go off. Minato opened the window and jumped out of it. Just as he hit the ground, part of the room exploded. _

_"Minato!" came Kushina's shrill cry from inside the house. _

_'Dammit! It was his plan to seperate me away from Kushina' Minato thought. Movement in his arms caused him to look down at his daughter who was wide awake. 'Did she see all of that?'_

_"Daddy," she called out "why man take mommy?"_

_"Sweetie, we're playing hide-and-seek, and I have to go find her" Minato said. _

_"Can I play?" Naruko asked. _

_"No, you have to go to bed" Minato said. _

_Naruko pouted, "I awready went to sleep."_

_Minato chuckled, "Ok, you can stay up just this one time."_

_"Yayy!" Naruko cheered. _

_Minato flashed over to the Hokage Tower and went to a room he had just for Naruko. He opened the door and sat Naruko down. "You stay here until I come back with mommy." Naruko nodded._

_He stepped out the building and noticed all the explosions in one area. 'That's where Kushina must be' Minato started running flashing over to the area. He saw Kushina and quickly grabbed her. _

_"You sure live up to your name, Fourth Hokage" the masked man said. _

_Minato went back to the Hokage Tower. "Minato, he has it" Kushina said._

_"Shhh, I'll fix this" Minato open the door to the room he placed Naruko in. Naruko was playing with her toys. He sat Kushina beside Naruko._

_"Mommy!" Naruko yelled hugging her. _

_"Be careful" Kushina called out to Minato. _

_"I'll be back" he said walking out the room. _

_"Mommy, daddy going to find bad man" Naruko said. _

_Kushina looked over at her daughter, "Yes he is."_

_"Is daddy coming back?" Naruko asked. _

_"Of course he's coming back, sweetie" Kushina assured her daughter. _

_Naruko went over to the window, "Is bad man going away?"_

_Kushina slowly made her way over to the window in her weaken state. She saw all the damage in the city occuring, and she could easily make out Minato fighting with the masked man._

_"Naruko, come on away from the window" Kushina said trying to lead Naruko away from the window. She didn't want her witnessing none of that. _

_Suddenly, the masked man appeared in the room. He snatched Kushina up and left out the window._

_"Mommy!" Naruko screamed at seeing her mother being taken away from her. Naruko ran out the door. Naruko ran until she made to the area where her father was. "Daddy!" Naruko shouted seeing her father was okay. _

_"Let her go" Minato demanded staring at the man holding his wife against her will. "Naruko, go hide."_

_Naruko did as she was told and hid behind the nearest tree. Naruko heard screaming and yelling, but stayed behind the tree. Then there was loud sound that caused Naruko look from behind the tree. Her mother was lying on the ground, and her father was fighting the man. A similar sound came again, and the man disappeared into the forrest. _

_"Mommy!" Naruko screamed running over to her. Minato made his way over to them before collapsing to the ground. _

_"Naruko, guard this with your life" Minato said putting a necklace around her neck. Naruko nodded her small head while tears streamed down her face. _

"_Naruko…" Kushina called out. _

_Naruko turned to look at her mother. "You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you._" Her eyes closed.

_"Mommy?" _

_"Everything's alright" Minato said wrapping his arms around Naruko "I love you." Minato closed his eyes, and Naruko cried herself to sleep._

Naruko jumped up from her dream. She sat up trying to catch her breathe. She rubbed her head trying to get the memories out her head. She was covered in a sheen of sweat. _Why did I suddenly have that dream?_

The blonde then realised she was somewhere unfamiliar. Naruko looked around trying to see was where she was. Everything was so white. She looked down at herself to see she was in a hospital gown. She then touched herself making sure she was here. _Im alive!_

Suddenly a glass of water was placed in front of. Withouth thinking, she took the glass and downed the contents. The glass disappeared out her hand once she was done with it. Then she realised someone else was in the room with her. She looked up to be met with a pair of mismatched eyes and silver hair.

"Kashi!" she exclaimed jumping on him.

Kakashi chuckled as he was thrown to the floor with Naruko falling on top of him, "I'm glad to see you're okay, Naru."

"I told you I was going to be fine" Naruko said snuggling into him.

"Dont scare me like that again" Kakashi said rubbing her back.

"I won't" she reassured him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you told me something else before you scared me half to death"

"Huh?" Naruko questioned.

"You said and I quote 'I love you'" Kakashi reminded her.

Naruko eyes widen. _Did I really tell him that?! That wasn't suppose to slip out! _"Uhh.. I-I... See-"

"Shhh," Kakashi silenced her by putting a finger over her mouth "I love you, too, Naru.'

Naruko looked at him in shock, "W-what?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah. I think you lost this in Suna." He held up her necklace.

"Thanks," Naruko said taking the necklace "how long have I been out?"

"Three days almost four days" Kakashi answered.

"Three days! What time is it? What day is it?"

"Its 11:49 pm, and its Sunday" Kakashi said picking himself off the floor. He picked Naruko up and placed her back in her hospital bed. "You really shouldn't have woke up just yet"

"Why? Are you saying you like it better when I'm quiet" Naruko eyed Kakashi.

"You're not even quiet in your sleep, but I have to go on my missions now" Kakashi said.

"You're so sweet, Kashi" Naruko said "come back before you leave. I'll just be sitting here bored out my mind"

Kakashi laughed, "I will."

* * *

Kakashi stepped out his car. He stared up at the building then went in. He walked into the building, rode the elevator to right floor, and went into the room he had been in all weekend. He open the door silently and went in.

He was expecting to see Naruko up looking bored and complaining about being stuck in the hospital. Instead, she was sleeping peacefully on her hospital bed. He smiled at her. He really sucked at timing. He picked the time when she fell asleep from being bored all day.

He would be leaving soon, in a hour, for his missions. Telling Naruko goodbye was the first thing on his list, maybe the only, to do before he left. He was hoping she would be awake, but he would just have to tell Shizune to relay his message to her when she woke up.

Kakashi made his way over to her bed taking a seat in the chair he practically lived in when waiting for her to wake up. He stared at her taking mental notes of her, so he could remember her when he was away. Her whiskered cheeks, her beautiful cerulean eyes that sparkled, her unusual golden blonde hair. He was going to miss her badly.

"See you later, Naruko" he said then moved some her bangs away from her face. He stared at her a little longer before deciding it was time to leave. He reached for the doorknob.

"Leaving without goodbye, Kashi" Naruko said.

Kakashi turned around to see Naruko sitting up and wide awake. "You were sleep"

"You woke me" she stated.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry."

"It's that time, huh?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah"

"I don't want you to leave" Naruko said.

"It is kind of my job, Naruko" Kakashi sighed.

Naruko crawled out the bed, "I know"

"You shouldn't be out of the bed" Kakashi pointed out.

"You should know by now I never do what I am told" Naruko said.

He chuckled, "You're right."

Naruko walked over to him, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to give you your goodbye gift."

"Oh, I get a gift?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right" Naruko said stepping closer to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shh" Naruko silenced him by putting a finger over his lips. She felt Kakashi kiss her finger through his mask, and she giggled.

Naruko trailed her hand up his face until it reached the hem of his mask. She gently grabbed the fabric and slowly pulled it down. She ran her fingers over his beautiful face marvling every bit of him.

Kakashi grabbed her hand, "Am I going to get my gift or are you going to stare at my face?"

Naruko looked up into his mismatched eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Kakashi stared back into her blue eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like that for awhile with the eyes locked and their face inches apart. Naruko then closed the distance.

When her lips met his, a spark lit up inside her body. It traveled from her spine down to her toes. After Kakashi got over his shock, she felt Kakashi kiss her back harder. Their lips seem to fit perfectly together, and Naruko was enjoying the wonderful sensation. The need for air made them pull apart panting.

Kakashi stared at her, and Naruko noticed all the love in his eyes. He dove in for another kiss catching Naruko off guard. Kakashi licked her bottome lip begging for entrance. Naruko opened her mouth letting Kakashi's tongue explore wet caven. Their tongues battled for dominace and Kakashi ended up winning. Naruko tried to pull away, but Kakashi followed her drawing out the kiss.

Naruko finally pulled away leaving them both panting for air. Naruko stared at Kakashi after getting her breathing back on check. "You do have to be somewhere" she reminded him.

"You were the one that said 'I don't want you to leave'" Kakashi pointed out.

"And!"

"I don't think I wanted to leave after that present you gave me" Kakashi licked his lips.

"Kashi, go" Naruko said.

"Forget the mission" Kakashi picked up Naruko and dropped her on the bed.

"Kakashi!" Naruko squealed as he began kissing down her jaw and neck.

"Yes, love"

"Go" Naruko commanded.

"Fine" he said defeated. He pulled himself away from her.

She pulled him back down giving him a short yet passionate kiss. She pulled away, "Come back to me."

"I will" Kakashi said going to the door. He opened the door. Before he walked out, he pulled his mask back over his face. "See you in three month, Naru."

Naruko smiled, "Later, Kashi."

Kakashi smiled at her then walked out closing the door behind him.

_The game's amazing! _

* * *

**T-T Awwwwwww, I love it. I know you guys loved it, too. Tell me all about how you love it in a review. So Kakashi gone, what will Naruko do now. I can't believe Im typing such long chapters. I guess yall have that effect on me. There will be alot of shocks next chapter.**

**See ya guys sometime tomorrow... maybe, **

**Diya-Chan**


End file.
